Cloudy With a Chance of Drought
by phineas81707
Summary: Meet May. She's missing one of her forearms. But she's not going to let that stop her take her shot at the Pokemon League. So why should she let Team Magma's magmanimations do so? NOT the same continuity as my other Hoenn story, but there are a few sly references.
1. Adventure is Blooming

May hopped down from the seat of the moving van. Her mother beamed, watching her gain her bearings.

"Are you all right there, May?" she asked.

"Perfectly fine, why do you ask?" May responded.

"Usual reason," her mother said.

"Thanks… but really, Mum?" May asked again, opening the back of the moving truck.

"Yes, May. And please leave that to the kind Machoke the movers lent us," her mother said.

"Mum, most of my bags are rather light. I can carry them!" May said.

"No you can't, May! Just… go introduce yourself to Professor Birch!" her mother said. May pouted, turned on her heel, and walked in the general direction of Birch's house.

* * *

May knocked gently on the door of Professor Birch's house, and a young boy opened it.

"Who… who are you?" the boy asked, his eyes cautiously drawn to May's left arm.

"Tee hee… stop looking at my arm! The name's May. I just moved in," May said, smiling encouragingly.

"So you're… you're Norman's daughter, aren't you? It's nice to see you…" Brendan said.

"Shy one, aren't you? So where is your father?" May asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Oh, he's… oh, right! I'm supposed to be helping him! He's… he's on Route 101, if you're interested," Brendan said. May smiled gently, and turned towards that side. Brendan rushed past her, while May simply walked forward.

* * *

"Help me!" a voice cried out from the bushes. May's head snapped in the direction of the voice, to see a husky man in a lab coat running from a little Growlithe.

"Someone! In my bag! Please!" the professor cried out. May rushed over to the bag, and thrust her hand into it. She began combing the bag carefully, looking for a Pokémon to use. Her hand found the shape of a Poké Ball, and she grabbed it. She turned to the Growlithe, and tossed the Poké Ball. A Treecko emerged from the confines of the Poké Ball.

"A Treecko… got it! Treecko, use Pound!" May said. Treecko jumped into the air, its tail glowing. Treecko let out an odd sound, and slammed down. The Growlithe growled, and spat a burst of flames. Treecko spun his tail around, putting them out, before performing another Pound. The Growlithe whined, and walked away, its tail between its legs.

"Whew… that was close… say, who are you?" the man asked.

"The name is May," May said simply. "What is your name?"

"Oh, mine? I'm Professor Birch," Birch said. May nodded, and looked down at Treecko. Now that the battle was over, Treecko had gotten on all fours, and was walking around. It eventually climbed May's leg, going through her shirt to get to her shoulder. May giggled slightly.

"Are you all right there?" Birch asked, one eye on May's left arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The Treecko's just a little ticklish," May said.

"That's not what I meant," Birch said, gesturing to May's left arm. May followed his gaze.

"Again, why is everyone so hung up over it? Stop staring at my arm!" May said in annoyance.

"Sorry… you've gotta admit, it's kind of notable… and to be perfectly honest, creepy," Birch said. May looked over at her left arm. Her missing forearm wasn't a particular bother to her.

"Anyway, you battled spectacularly! Do you have Pokémon of your own?" Birch asked.

"No…" May said, rather dejectedly.

"Is that so? Then I would like to give to you this Pokémon, Treecko!" Professor Birch said. May smiled, looking down at the Treecko. The Treecko smirked back, and nuzzled May's cheek.

"I think he likes that," May said.

"Splendid. And before I forget, your Battle Ring… wait…" Birch said.

"Battle Ring?" May asked.

"It's a device that allows one to battle without loudly yelling their moves onto the battlefield for the opponent to hear. But…" Birch said, pulling out one of his spares. The wrist-mounted device required precise input to the screen. Not a problem for most people, but a seemingly insurmountable one for May, who only had one hand to work with.

"Give me that!" May said, dropping it into her bag. She would come up with a way for her to use one eventually.

"…What a can-do spirit you have… you'd be a great friend for my son to have," Birch said.

"You mean Brendan? I met him… really shy boy, isn't he?" May asked.

"Quite shy, indeed. I sent him to Route 103 to analyse what species are appearing there. There have been all sorts of new species sprouting out all over Hoenn recently… I want to document what species have appeared where, and see if I can analyse a trend," Birch said.

"Invasive species?" May asked, remembering an article she had read not even a week ago. She guessed it was topical, if not breaking, news at the time.

"Yes, that is the technical term. That Growlithe was one, and I've also seen some Scatterbug and Lillipup crawling about. Not only that, but I haven't seen a single Poochyena in this area for a month. If you have any textbooks documenting the homes of Pokémon throughout Hoenn, I highly recommend not reading them until this crisis has abated," Birch said. "We might even need to rewrite them."

"Well, I'm new here, so I'm not going to give a damn about that," May said.

* * *

May wandered along the route away from Littleroot, flipping the Battle Ring over in her working arm as she went. She looked nervously at her left arm. No matter what her mother suggested, she knew she was just as capable as someone with both working arms. She inspected the Battle Ring again, and her thumb went over the face. She looked between Treecko and the Battle Ring.

"Treecko, on the tree!" May commanded. Treecko shot into the air, and used a Leer. He charged forward, and performed two Scratch attacks. May's breast was heaving, watching Treecko's success.

"Might not be able to fit this on my wrist, but…" May said, looking down at the Battle Ring. She stepped forward, tracing the scratch-marks uncertainly.

"Hey," a male voice said from behind her. May turned around in shock, to see Brendan.

"What are you doing here?" May asked.

"This is… this is where my father asked me to go to document the new species…" Brendan said nervously.

"Oh… I meant 'what are you doing _here_?'" May asked.

"I said… didn't I say…?" Brendan asked. May sighed loudly. Brendan took in a breath, before looking down at Treecko.

"How about a battle?" Brendan asked.

"…Why not? I need to practice," May said. Brendan ran a distance away, and turned on his heel to face May. Brendan tossed a Poké Ball into the air, and out came a Torchic.

"Treecko, you got confidence?" May asked. Treecko nodded, and stepped forward. Torchic jumped into the sky, and shot fire at Treecko. Treecko stepped to either side, before jumping up and scratching Torchic. Torchic was blasted away, landing on its talons. Treecko pressed forward, looking closely at Torchic's movements. Torchic shot a blast of embers forward, and May looked away in fear. When she returned to the field, she couldn't spot Treecko.

"No… what happened to it?" Brendan asked. May looked around, the beginnings of tears in the corner of her eyes. A triumphant cry sounded from the ceiling, and Treecko jumped down, to scratch Torchic in the face. Torchic sunk to the ground, and Brendan returned it.

"I… I… I won?" May asked, looking at Treecko. Treecko jumped up towards May, and nuzzled into her cheek.

"Wow… that's one good Treecko… thank you for that battle…" Brendan said. He knelt down, and sprayed an odd potion into Treecko's face. Treecko felt his energy return to him. Brendan left to return to Littleroot Town, leaving May with Treecko.

"You really scared me there…" May said. Treecko stepped back, and looked at May.

"Dawww, I can't stay mad at you. But still… don't scare me like that," May said. The Treecko gave May a lick on the cheek, and May smirked. She decided to follow Brendan back home.

* * *

"I found a Mantyke, two Beedrill, a Vulpix and a Wingull," Brendan said to his father, Professor Birch.

"Hm… a Wingull, you say?" Professor Birch said.

"A good clue that there are still native Hoenn Pokémon," Brendan said.

"Good… I was concerned about that," Professor Birch said. He looked up, and noticed May enter the laboratory. Brendan turned around, and busied himself with the shelf.

"Hello there. Thanks again from helping me with that Growlithe. I'm not really familiar with them… so embarrassing. Anyway… even without a left arm, you're your father's daughter through and through. I can think of no one more prepared to inspect the Hoenn region more than you," Professor Birch said. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a National Pokédex. He handed it to May, and she looked at in awe.

"Is it all right?" Professor Birch asked.

"…It's… I've never been entrusted with something like this before…" May said.

"I can imagine. A girl with your, er… nature would hardly be anyone's first pick for anything more complicated than moving an empty paper cup. However, you have beaten _two_ Fire Pokémon using only a Treecko. If anyone is better suited to the road… well, they'd be you with two arms!" Professor Birch said.

"…That's the first time anyone's claimed that…" May said.

"That shouldn't be the case. You're too good for that. Which reminds me…" Professor Birch said. Brendan came forward with a small bag. May looked inside it, and saw a pile of Poké Balls.

"That Treecko of yours is good, but I'm sure you'd want more Pokémon to serve as companion. As a sign of my gratitude, I would love for you to accept some Poké Balls from me," Professor Birch said.

"I… I accept… wow… this is all too much…" May said.

"Hey, it's not every day that we meet someone who takes our expectations and shatters them to a million pieces. And I'm not just talking about our expectations of you and your arm," Birch said.

"…Thanks…" May said. She turned, and walked away, her Treecko looking at her.

"That girl's going to become big one day…" Professor Birch said.

"Yeah… I guess so," Brendan said. Professor Birch turned to him, but said nothing. There was nothing he really could have said.

* * *

"Mum!" May called out, looking around her house. Her mother looked up from the television, and smiled at her.

"Hey there, May! Where have you been?" her mum asked. May looked around nervously, wondering how to put into words what she was going to do. Any need for words was removed, however, by Treecko climbing up her to say hello.

"Oh my, it's a Treecko!" her mum said, tickling Treecko's chin.

"About him, mum…" May said. Her mum turned to face her, and spotted the Battle Ring and Poké Ball clipped to her belt.

"So… you're going on an adventure, aren't you?" her mother asked.

"…Yes, I am," May said. Her mother approached her, and held out a Pokénav Plus. May took into her hands, and had a look at it. She looked up at her mother.

"You're letting me do this?" May asked, surprised.

"Birch had a talk to me while you were one. I'm not altogether confident he's right on this one, but you've got too much of your father in you for me to stop you. And as they say, if you can't stop them, make sure they don't fall!" her mother said.

"…I'm pretty sure it's 'If you can't beat them, join them,'" May said.

"Whatever. My one made my point. Go get 'em, girl. And come back to me," her mother said. May got on her toes, and gave her mother a peck on the cheek. She turned on her heel, and began her quest.

* * *

May walked through Route 101 again, thinking about everything she had heard. After a lifetime of being told she wasn't ready for this… it was quite the surprise to hear that her family and friends were suddenly so supportive… it was a welcome change, but one she wasn't expecting. Her Treecko pointed, and May turned around to face the Growlithe from earlier.

"Now just what are you doing here, friend?" May asked. Growlithe growled at May, approaching her with caution. It started sniffing May's bag.

"Tee hee… silly. I don't have any food in that… probably ought to have changed that… eh, no use crying over spilt milk," May said. The Growlithe kept sniffing, searching for something.

"Treecko, keep it company!" May commanded. She opened her bag, and sifted through her meagre possessions. She made a mental note to stock up in the next town. She pulled out one of her Poké Balls, looking at the Growlithe. She tossed the orb at Growlithe, knocking it back before the ball opened. Growlithe was drawn in, and the ball closed around the dog. It shook about three times, before flashing a bright red. Treecko grabbed the ball, and pulled it over to May.

"I… I got myself a Growlithe!" May said in surprise, looking down at the orb. She sent the Growlithe out from its Poké Ball, and it snuggled into May. May smiled, and started stroking the Growlithe's head.

"So you just wanted someone to pay you attention, huh?" May asked. The Growlithe barked. May got to her feet, and beckoned with Growlithe. She began jogging towards Oldale Town, Treecko jumped on Growlithe's back, and Growlithe began running after his new trainer.

 _"_ _You OK?"_ Treecko asked.

 _"_ _I found myself a new girl! Of course I'm doing good!"_ Growlithe responded.

* * *

After visiting the Oldale Poké Mart for a brief restock of the major necessities (Oldale was too small to house some of the more minor creature comforts), May stepped onto Route 102. She smiled down at Treecko and Growlithe, before looking back across the route. Pokémon both familiar and unfamiliar to May were wondering around the trees and grasses. The various youngsters and lasses were unfazed.

"Hey!" a young girl called out, waving at May.

"Me?" May asked, looking up.

"Yeah, you! You look like an easy fight!" the girl said.

"…Oh, no you didn't!" May said, holding up her Battle Ring. The lass stepped back, and sent out her Zigzagoon. May pointed, and let Growlithe onto the field.

"What… what is that? That's not even a real Pokémon!" the lass said.

"I feel like that's a joke…" May said, looking up and down at the girl.

 _"_ _Hey, that looks fun!"_ something purred. May looked up.

"Did you hear that?" May asked.

"Hear what?" the lass asked. May shook her head, and Growlithe charged. The lass's Zigzagoon jumped up, dodging nimbly out of Growlithe's path. Growlithe sent a small fire around his ankles, and slammed the ground, spreading the flames.

 _"_ _Pssh! You think that's impressive?"_ the purr sounded again. May jumped, looking around.

"Treecko!" May cried. Treecko nodded, and jumped to action.

 _"_ _Bug Zapping Mega Slam Attack!"_ the purr sounded. Twin bolts of electricity shot forward. Zigzagoon was blasted, and Growlithe was lightly scathed.

"Treecko…" May said, stepping back.

"What kind of monster is that, ruining my battle?" the lass asked. May pulled out Professor Birch's Pokédex, and scanned the 'monster'.

"Shinx," May said.

"I want to catch it…" the lass said.

 _"_ _You? Super Ultra Electric Attack Three!"_ Shinx cried out, roaring. Electricity shot from her ears, coursing towards Zigzagoon. Growlithe jumped to his feet, and pushed Zigzagoon out of the path.

"Growlithe!" May cried out, watching Growlithe get fried. Growlithe got to his feet, but Treecko held out one hand.

 _"_ _I will take on this fellow,"_ Treecko said. He turned back to Shinx. May stepped forward, and the lass grabbed both her Zigzagoon and May's Growlithe. Treecko reared back, and opened its mouth. He drained something from Shinx, causing her to fall to the ground. Shinx got to her feet, and charged at Treecko, her ankles coursing with lightning.

 _"_ _Fast Mega Electric Charge Attack!"_ Shinx said, preparing to ram into Treecko. Treeck jumped into the air, and used a Pound from above, where the electricity was weakest. Shinx dropped to the ground, shivering. May rushed forward, and held out her hand. Shinx jumped into them, and curled up. May dug into her bag with her other arm, and Treecko pulled out a Poké Ball. He threw it towards Shinx, and Shinx permitted herself to be caught.

"You've got good Pokémon, there…" the lass said, looking down at May. Treecko, Growlithe and the newly-caught Shinx were snuggling into her. May stroked Shinx with her hand.

"Thanks…" May said. She looked back at Growlithe.

"You helped him?" May asked.

"Of course. It's part of the Trainer's code of honour to make sure all Pokémon are in fighting condition once the battle has been won!" the lass said.

"I'll have to remember that one…" May said. She got to her feet, and Growlithe and Shinx jumped to the ready.

"So, we running on?" May asked.

"Why not?" the lass asked. May resumed jogging, Growlithe and Shinx keeping pace easily. Treecko remained on May's neck, sticking on with the touch of his hand.

"…Maybe there's something more to these new guys…" the lass said. A purple-coloured Skitty-like Pokémon emerged from the grass, and looked at the lass warily.

"Zigzagoon, we're getting a new friend!" the lass said.

 _"_ _FINALLY!"_ the Zigzagoon said.

* * *

May entered the next town, Petalburg. It was quite a bit larger than Oldale and Littleroot, and May wasn't sure whether that made her more comfortable or not. Returning Treecko and Growlithe to their Poké Balls, so as to not draw nearly as much attention, May stepped around the place thoughtfully. Come to think of it, the name 'Petalburg' sounded somewhat familiar.

"And with hard work and proper training, you might just become good enough to defeat me next time we meet," a familiar voice said. May looked up, and noticed her father, Norman, talking to a young girl. The girl nodded, and turned away. Norman turned on the spot, to notice May.

"May? What are you doing here? Where's your mother?" Norman asked, shocked.

"Relax, Dad… I'm on my own journey," May said.

 _"_ _There's no reason for you to be getting on my Trainer's bad side!"_ Shinx said, raising its hackles and purring angrily.

"Relax, Shinx…" May said, kneeling to stroke her back. Shinx purred, and cooled down.

"You? On your own journey? Are you nuts?" Norman asked.

"No, Dad. I'm going to become a great trainer _in spite_ of this," May said, waving her stump.

"May, being a Pokémon Trainer is dangerous. It will be tremendously difficult, if not outright impossible, without both arms," Norman said.

"Well, if you keep mollycoddling me, then _everything_ will be impossible," May said.

"…You know… you may just have a point there… you know what, I'll tell you what I'll do. Show me that you can collect four Hoenn Gym Badges, and I'll say you've got what it takes," Norman said.

"Dad…" May said.

"I've gotta find some way to convince you to abandon this Bunnelby-brained scheme of yours. May, you're too delicate for this line of work!" Norman said.

"No, I'm not, Dad. I will show you what I'm made of," May said, folding her right arm across her chest. She sheepishly thought that the gesture would be more intimidating with the other forearm.

"Prove it," Norman said. May nodded, and stormed from Petalburg as she had arrived, only pausing to finish collecting her necessary stock.

* * *

"Delicate, precious dear… can't go into the wild… I'll show him…" May grumbled, storming across Route 104. She looked up briefly, to notice the setting sun. As she did so, a curious shape breached the water, and crossed over the view magnificently.

"Shinx, investigate!" May called. Shinx charged forward, and roared. The creature shot above the seas, and approached the shoreline cautiously. It was a beautiful shade of blue that contrasted nicely with the ocean. Its long body had four fins arranged in a circle around it, with a tail fin of a similar shape at the end. A hole sat atop its head.

 _"_ _Now what was that for, little buddy?"_ the Pokémon asked. May held up her Pokédex, and scanned this new Pokémon. The Pokédex shot up an error message.

"That's new…" May said. "Maybe there are Pokémon species that have gone undocumented…" May approached the new Pokémon, and looked closely at it.

"I'll have to send a picture of this find to Birch," May said, stroking the side of the Pokémon.

 _"_ _Whoa, now, missy, I know Popoto are cute and all, but there's no need to go on intruding some personal space!"_ the Pokémon shrieked. May backed up, and burrowed into her bag. She pulled out a Poké Ball, and presented it to the new Pokémon.

 _"…_ _I recognise those… right, then. Let's see if you have what it takes to impress me!"_ the Pokémon said. He shot a blast of echolocation at Shinx, who dodged out of the path nimbly.

 _"_ _You want me to prove myself? New Super Electric Attack You!"_ Shinx said, charging into the waters. Electricity coursed through the ocean waves, and Shinx barrelled into the Pokémon. It was sent careening back, quivering with electricity. May threw her Poké Ball, catching the new creature, before returning Shinx. She looked out on the ocean, seeing a few fishes here and there quiver with electricity, before they were snapped up by grateful Sharpedo and the like.

"Wow… nature is unforgiving…" May said. She used a Paralysis Cure on the new Pokémon, before pulling out her sleeping bag and going to sleep.

* * *

"Help!" a young voice cried out. May shot awake instantly, sending her Pokémon spiralling away. She scooped up the closest one, Growlithe. Thanking her luck, she released Growlithe.

 _"_ _What? What's going on?"_ Growlithe asked.

"Someone's in trouble! Scout it out for me!" May cried out, trying to pack her gear away quickly. Growlithe nodded, and sprinted away. May finished up her sleeping bag, and slipped the other Pokémon into her belt. She jogged after Growlithe, listening to him bark.

"Come on, little boy… just give me the Parts, and you can walk away," a man in a red hooded jumper said, standing over a sickly green-themed kid.

"Parts… I don't have any parts…" the boy said.

"I can see that. Just give me what I came here for!" the hood said.

"HEY! Leave that kid alone!" May commanded, pointing at the hood.

"Oh, look, it's his girlfriend. Couldn't have come up with someone better?" the hood asked, looking down at the kid.

"I don't have a clue who that kid is. But I'm not going to stand idly by as some jerk tears into him!" May said.

"So be it…" the hood said. He pulled out his own Poké Ball, and sent out his Pokémon. A purple-coloured Skitty appeared, smirking at Growlithe. May scanned it, and found it to be called Purrloin.

"See if you can beat this foreign Pokémon!" the hood said. May reached for her Battle Ring, but the Purrloin was charging too quickly.

"Growlithe, dodge out of the path and Ember!" May commanded. Growlithe jumped up, and his mouth began to glow. Purrloin snuck around, and scratched Growlithe from behind. May began to panic, trying to reach her Battle Ring. Purrloin jumped on May, and Growlithe charged it off. May turned, and noticed that the Battle Ring had fallen from its buckle. She scooped it up, and hurriedly punched in some commands. Growlithe roared, blasting Purrloin with several embers, burning it into submission.

"Blast this… I'll remember that!" the hood said, running away from the scene. May turned to face the kid who had fallen.

"And who might you be?" May asked.

"The name's Wally… Devon asked for some parts from Petalburg, and I just happened to be there. I got distracted by something out of the corner of my eye, and then bam! That nutcase assaulted me!" Wally said.

"Ouch… what was it that got you distracted?" May asked.

"Over there…" Wally said, pointing to a small, human-like Pokémon peeking out from a bush.

"Is that a wild Pokémon?" May asked. Wally nodded.

"You got a Poké Ball?" May asked. Wally shook his head. May reached into her bag, and pulled out one of her Poké Balls. Wally took it, and approached the Pokémon cautiously. It stumbled out from the bush, and approached Wally equally carefully. Wally opened the Poké Ball, and the Pokémon entered it. It shook carefully, before snapping shut.

"Wow… a Pokémon… I've never had my own before…" Wally said.

"That looks like the start of a beautiful friendship there," May said.

"Yeah… I'd better go ahead and get these to Rustboro," Wally said. May nodded, and watched him go. She gave Growlithe a scratch behind the ears, before following Wally through the Petalburg Woods.

 _*This is Team Magma Grunt 008 speaking. Repeat, Team Magma Grunt 008. Magma 509 has failed. Cause of failure: a young girl with no left forearm. Further investigation needed. Over.*_

* * *

May emerged from the Petalburg Woods, to notice Rustboro City a hoppip, skiploom and a jumpluff away. Sighing in relief, she entered the nearest Pokémon Centre, and gave her Treecko, Growlithe and Shinx to the nurse in attendance. Turning away to the public PC, she punched in the contact details of Professor Birch (which May found in her Pokénav Plus), and Birch appeared on the PC.

*Oh, hello there, May. What can I do you for?* Professor Birch said.

"I found this little fellow here. The National Dex doesn't recognise it," May said, gesturing to the new Pokémon she had found on Route 104.

*Sweet mother of Mankey milk, I haven't seen one of those before! But… the National Dex doesn't recognise it? Hm…* Birch said.

"How big is the National Dex's database?" May asked curiously.

*Well, Professor Oak started the development of the International Pokédex in 1996. Six regions have signed on board for the development, with Elm, me, Rowan, Juniper and Sycamore supplying information on the local Pokémon. It is likely that this fellow comes from another region entirely!* Birch said.

"A Pokémon not in the National Pokédex?" May asked.

*It shouldn't be all that surprising. Let me just…* Birch said, leaning forward, and typing something into his PC. A snap sound sounded, and Birch looked over.

*I now have a picture of this new Pokémon. I'll look for the Professor whose region of influence encompasses that Pokémon's native habitat, and supply you with information about it,* Birch said, turning off the PC. May slumped back, turning to the new Pokémon.

"So what do I call you now?" May asked. The Pokémon let out a cacophony of squeaks.

 _"_ _Call me Popoto. Popoto the Dolphin Pokémon,"_ the Pokémon said.

"…I'm sure that, if I could understand Pokémon's speech, that would've made sense," May said. The Pokémon flopped forward, into May's lap.

"Miss May J. August, your Pokémon are fighting fit and ready for action!" one of the Nurse Joys said. She raised her hand, and a Joy hurriedly rushed over with the tray of Poké Balls.

"Oh, thanks…" May said, taking the Poké Balls into her lap. She was planning on going to them, but if they were kind enough to hand them out, that would be helpful. The new Pokémon was slumped on her lap, so it was going to be hard to get up as it was.


	2. Sacred Stones

Following her conversation with Professor Birch, May decided to make her next stop the Rustboro Gym, to add a Badge to her case. She looked around: quite a few interesting artefacts were stored in glass cases, far removed from the battlefield. A young-ish girl in a schoolgirl-like dress looked up.

"A new challenger approaches… hello. My name is Roxanne Tannen, and I will be your Gym opponent today," the girl said, smirking.

"Thank you. My name is May August… and I don't think I'm supposed to accept your challenge," May said.

"Darn! Screwed up again! One day I'll get that right… doesn't help that every Trainer who comes in does something different. Didn't realise there was so much feet-thinking in Gym Leading," Roxanne said.

"…Let's just start the battle before one of us really screws up," May suggested.

 _Official Gym Challenge! Roxanne is challenged by May August!_

Roxanne stepped back, and sent out her Geodude. May spun around, and released her Treecko. May slid her Battle Ring into her hand, and began the fight. Treecko leaped into the air, and scattered a fountain of Bullet Seed. Geodude jumped out of the path, but ignored the second strike. Treecko got two more strikes of Bullet Seed out before Geodude finally fell. Roxanne sent out her next Pokémon, a Dwebble.

"Treecko?" May asked. Treecko nodded, and pulled his arms in. Time stood still, and Treecko sprouted a few more leaves. His body grew longer and sleeker, leering forward. Treecko had evolved into Grovyle.

Grovyle jumped from pillar to pillar, looking down on the Dwebble. Grovyle landed to perform an Absorb, and Dwebble responded with Fury Cutter. Grovyle took it in stride, responding with a Fury Cutter. The attack landed bluntly.

"Sorry… finger slipped," May said, waving the Battle Ring. Grovyle groaned, allowing Dwebble's second Fury Cutter to take down Grovyle.

"That's not good…" May said. She closed her eyes, and took a breath. She opened them again, and sent out Growlithe. Growlithe spat out a burst of flames, searing and burning Dwebble, but not officially defeating it. Dwebble ran forward with another Fury Cutter. Growlithe Roared, prompting Dwebble to squeak and be returned. Roxanne sent out Nosepass in Dwebble's stead. Growlithe stepped back, and turned to May. May nodded, and switched to the new Pokémon. It stood on its tail-fin, facing down the Nosepass.

"Interesting Pokémon…" Roxanne said. The Pokémon shot forth with an Aqua Jet, splashing Nosepass with the jet. Nosepass raised its stubby arms, preparing an electric attack. May's Pokémon dodged out of the path of Nosepass's Spark, creating water to swim through. The water dissipated, and May's Pokémon shot forward with another Aqua Jet. Nosepass took it again, and used another Spark. May's Pokémon was blasted to the ground, twitching and shivering. May looked at it.

"Continue the battle! Hey, Lily, can we get a Revive Crystal over here?" Roxanne yelled. A schoolgirl appeared on the field, looking down on May's new Pokémon. May herself sent out Growlithe, who bared his teeth at the Nosepass. It shot forward, and used Bite. Nosepass fainted, and Roxanne sent out her weakened Dwebble. Dwebble's Bug-type made it easy prey for Growlithe's fire.

 _The Gym Challenge is now complete! The victor is May August!_

"Congratulations, May. As the victor of our battle, you are now entitled to this," Roxanne said, holding out a small, brown-ish pin. May's first Gym Badge. She smiled as she took it, as well as a free Badge Case to store it in.

"This is the Stone Badge. It certifies you as a Rank 2 Trainer, certifying that you are trusted to cut down troublesome obstacles safely, and makes it easier to command borrowed Pokémon up to level 20. And here's the obligatory TM," Roxanne said, handing May a disc.

"What's this for?" May asked.

"This is a Technical Machine, or TM for short. If you play it, you'll find everything a Pokémon needs to know in order to perform the move Rock Tomb. It doesn't have the world's best power, but it drops the foe's agility," Roxanne said.

"Interesting… I'll keep it in mind," May said.

"Keep collecting TMs. There's some good ones out there if you can find them," Roxanne said. May nodded, and left the Gym.

* * *

"HELP!" a rather familiar voice cried out. May jumped in shock, and looked around a corner to see a hooded bandit run out to the north-east. She ran up after him, noticing the green-haired boy Wally from earlier.

"What happened, Wally?" May asked.

"Another one of those guys… stole the parts…" Wally said, out of breath.

"Again? These guys must really want these parts…" May said. She sent out Growlithe and Shinx.

"What do you reckon… we chase this guy while the trail's still warm?" May asked.

 _"_ _Like you have to ask!"_ Shinx said.

 _"_ _We'll be right behind you!"_ Growlithe said. May smiled, and she bolted after the hooded bandit.

* * *

May was ultimately unsuccessful in taking down the bandit. She tripped over a tree branch, and her hand was only partially successful in breaking her fall. She tried getting to her feet, but couldn't manage much of a stand.

 _"_ _She can't get that guy like this!"_ Growlithe said.

 _"…_ _You get her to the Pokémon Centre, and keep her there. I'll catch up,"_ Shinx told him.

 _"…_ _You're planning on getting the parts back, aren't you?"_ Growlithe asked.

 _"_ _Yeah. And?"_ Shinx asked.

 _"…_ _Come back safely,"_ Growlithe said.

 _"_ _As if I won't. If you don't see me with the parts, the bad guy had a Ground type,"_ Shinx said. She turned, and ran after the bandit. Growlithe used what little ability he could to help May move around to the Pokémon Centre.

* * *

Shinx prowled forward, the path leading to a cave at the far end. Her nose, far weaker than Growlithe's, could still catch the scent of sulphur the bandit left, now added with the scent of salt. Whether that meant the bandit had a hostage or an accomplice remained unknown. Shinx entered the cave, still a rather linear endeavour, and the scents still strong on her nose.

"Dammit! Stupid rockslides…" a human voice said. Shinx peered around the corner, to see the hooded bandit yelling at a wall of rocks. He was standing beside a Wingull and a Murkrow.

"I knew I shouldn't have given up that Poochyena…" the bandit said.

 _"_ _Excuse me, mister, but I believe you're in possession of something that ain't yours,"_ Shinx said. The bandit turned.

"Well… looks like someone's luck just took an upswing. Stay still, little thing… I'm just going to capture you…" the bandit said. "Murkrow, go!"

The Murkrow shot forward like a dart, striking Shinx before she could realise the threat. She growled, and shook her fur.

 _"_ _Hyper Electric Bullet Times Three!"_ Shinx yelled, charging forward with a lot of electricity. The Murkrow was sent flying, colliding with the cave wall. Shinx jumped up, watching the Murkrow fall.

 _"_ _Hyper Strong Gravity Crush Tackle!"_ Shinx yelled, slamming into the Murkrow. If it hadn't lost before, it had now.

"What… I can't lose to a tiny little Shinx! I give up! This is hopeless… I'm out of here!" the bandit yelled, dropping the parts and abandoning the Wingull.

 _"_ _So… you're not his?"_ Shinx asked.

 _"_ _Definitely not. Not like I'd risk getting hit by that electricity anyway…"_ the Wingull said.

"Peeko!" a voice said.

 _"_ _Oh… it's my companion,"_ Peeko said.

"And who might you be?" the companion asked. Shinx purred, and flicked her tail cutely.

"Aw… you're adorable," he said. He pulled out a Poké Ball, and pointed it at Shinx. Shinx growled, glaring at it.

"Hm? Oh, this is just a Poké Ball. People use them to prevent their Pokémon from being stolen…" the trainer explained, before turning to Peeko. He shook himself, and tried to catch Shinx. The Poké Ball rejected her.

"Oh… so you're a Trainer's Shinx? Well, whoever calls your shots is one lucky man… or woman. Tell you what… if you ever need a favour, come over near the Petalburg Woods south of here, and I'll be willing to lend a hand," the man said. Shinx nodded, picked up the Devon Parts, and bounded towards May.

* * *

Shinx bounded up to the Pokémon Centre, the Devon Parts in her mouth. By now, night was starting to fall, and the Pokémon Centre was switching to night shift. However, the Nurse Joy on shift was still happy to open the door for the stray Pokémon.

"Oh, hey there, little thing! Do you have a trainer?" the nurse asked. Shinx nodded, and looked around. May wasn't in here.

"Is she waiting for you here? There was a trainer who was led here by a Growlithe. All sorts of cuts and scrapes. Nothing too serious, but we let her take a bed up tonight. Just up the stairs, and I believe she left the door open," the nurse said. Shinx nodded, and bounded up the stairs.

* * *

Shinx entered May's room, to see the girl lying on the bed, her eyes heavy with sleep. They lit up upon the Shinx, and she beamed at the sight of her and the Devon Parts.

"Well done, Shinx… *yawn*… I'm bushed… ready to hit the hay?" May asked. Shinx nodded, and curled up underneath her right arm. Growlithe was on the left side, with May's stump lying across him. Grovyle shut the door, and curled up on the carpet. It was times like these May wished her fourth Pokémon was a bit better with sleeping outside her ball.

* * *

Come that morning, and May was refreshed and ready to go. Leaving the centre with nothing more than a 'take care', she hastened to the Devon Corporation, and headed through to find Wally.

"Ah, hello there, girl," someone said. May turned, making sure the Devon Parts were in his sight.

"The… how did you… THIEF!" the employee said.

"Calm yourself…" another voice said. An elder was descending the stairs, eyeing May. May was wishing she had kept one of her Pokémon out of their Poké Balls, to be safe.

"Ah, the Devon Parts! Wally told me they had been stolen… I'm guessing you're the lovely lady who was set to retrieve them?" the man asked.

"Yes," May said.

"Ah, how excellent! Please, come upstairs with me," the man said. May followed him cautiously. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the employee sweating like mad.

* * *

"Anyway, my dear… that's twice you've gotten the parts from those wicked bandits…" the man said. May was looking around the office in awe. There were all sorts of beautiful stones decorating the place. The man took a seat behind his desk, and May walked up to face it, still looking at the various stones.

"The Devon Corporation owes you big time. And yet… I must still ask favours of you," the man said.

"Really?" May asked.

"Yes… I am Mr. Stone, president of the Devon Corporation. I need those parts delivered to a Capt. Stern, Slateport City. I asked Wally for his assistance, but thanks to the delays, that is no longer possible," Mr. Stone said.

"Oh… so you want me to deliver them?" May asked.

"Yes… and while you're at it, there's also a letter I need delivered to Steven. As I recall, he can currently be found in Dewford Town," Mr. Stone said. May accepted the letter, nodding.

"Now, of course, you must think me crazy. But don't walk away thinking I'm expecting this done for free. Since you've been admiring my stones so much… how would you like to go and pick one or two out for yourself?" Mr. Stone asked. May's eyes widened.

"You would? But you must have gathered this collection over your life… surely you wouldn't be so quick to give them up," May said.

"I insist. You've done me two favours already, and I expect two more of you. Plus, you seem to be appreciative," Mr. Stone said. May nodded, and started walking around the room, looking for stones that caught her fancy.

"This one?" May asked, pointing at an, admittedly, plainish brown marble.

"That? Hm… I'm not entirely sure what that is, to be honest. I mean, I know what it does, but I don't know… what it does. Do you understand?" Mr. Stone asked.

"No," May asked.

"Didn't think so. I suppose that would be better off in the hands of a Trainer… it's called a Mega Stone. If you ever hear more about them, see if you can find out what Pokémon can use that. I'd be glad to hear it!" Mr. Stone said. May nodded, turning to the door. Before she did so, she found a cute pair of pendants, both with odd beings on them.

"Ah, I wondered when you'd find those. Those are Eon Pendants. It is said that the bearers of a matching set are fated to become life-long companions, like the sibling Pokémon they represent. Alas, my late wife… well, let's just say I have no need for those anymore," Mr. Stone said.

"I'm so sorry…" May said.

"Don't be… take them. And may the man or woman you give the Latios have a fairer fate than Amber Stone," Mr. Stone said. May nodded, taking the Eon Pendants and the Mega Stone before leaving, his parting words sending a shiver of some emotion down her back.

* * *

"Only question is, how do I get there?" May asked, looking at the map of the region in the Pokémon Centre. There was a route marked to go through both in one swoop, but the route was marked as a water route, and May had doubts in her capacity to swim.

 _"_ _Wait, Mr Briney!"_ Shinx said from May's heel. She started making noises, and made to leave the building.

"Wait a minute… what?" May asked.

 _"_ _Come on, May, come on!"_ the Shinx said.

"That's your Shinx, right?" a Nurse Joy asked.

"Yeah… any idea what's gotten into her?" May asked.

"She looks like she wants to show you something…" the Nurse Joy said.

"Shinx, wait for me!" May said, beginning to run after her partner. The Nurse Joy smiled, before going back to her work.

* * *

"Are we going back to Petalburg? Seriously, girl?" May asked, chasing down her Shinx beyond Petalburg Woods. She stopped beside a rustic old cottage, an elderly man sitting on the balcony. A boat was docked beside it, in the water, of course. The Shinx bounded on top of the balcony, and jumped on the old man's lap.

"Ah… oh, hello there, little Shinx. Is this your Trainer?" the old man asked.

"Oh… yes, yes I am…" May said.

"Why… she looks just like my granddaughter… minus a left arm, of course…" he said, beaming.

"Tee hee… _she_ would rather you not mention it, actually," May said.

"Anyway… it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Name's Mr. Briney," the man said.

"May," May said.

"Anyway, Miss May, your little Shinx saved my Peeko. I'm willing to lend a hand for that," Mr. Briney said.

"Really? Well… Mr. Stone asked me to make deliveries to Dewford Town and Slateport City," May said.

"Really? That's all? Well, time to get on to the ocean's waves, I guess. Peeko, we're setting sail!" Mr Briney said. He got up, and led May to his boat.

"Um… can I release a Pokémon here?" May asked.

"Go ahead," Mr. Briney said. May threw her new Pokémon out into the ocean, where it shot an appreciative giggle before sailing beside the boat. May sighed, and leaned on the boat's edge, Grovyle, Growlithe and Shinx coming out to accompany her.

* * *

"Land ahoy!" Mr. Briney said. May looked up, seeing the land ahead, and nodded. She returned her partners to their balls, and waited patiently for the boat to dock.

"Anyway there, missy, I suppose you'll be wanting to make that delivery here. While you're around, why not have a chat with good ol' Brawly? He knows a lot about things," Mr. Briney said. May looked around the town, seeing the brown roof of a Gym.

"Oh, I'll say hi to Brawly. See you later, Mr. Briney!" May said, entering town. She waved hi delicately to the people around her, before entering the Dewford Gym. Instead of displayed stones, this Gym had all manner of gym equipment.

"Howdy, Trainer, how's it going?" a mischievous-looking man asked from opposite the room. He was running backwards along a treadmill.

"I'm here for the Gym challenge?" May asked.

"Oh, that'd be me, little lass. Just a fair warning… I've been training by staring at a Helix Fossil for days and days," Brawly said, performing all sorts of wild moves before hopping into the ring.

"…Yeah? I guess practicing your showboating has nothing to do with it, then. Anyway, partners, let's do this!" May said.

 _Official Gym Challenge! Brawly is challenged by May August!_

Brawly sent out a Timburr: a fellow with a massive log. May decided to counter with her Grovyle. Grovyle used a Leech Seed attack, planting seeds across the Timburr's body. The Timburr charged forward, coming down on Grovyle's head with his log. Grovyle dodged, and used a Mega Drain, leeching even more life from the Timburr. The Timburr swiped a Low Kick, tripping the Grovyle, but the Leech Seeds had finally taken their toll. Brawly switched to a Riolu next. The Riolu was quick to charge in with a Force Palm, striking Grovyle before it could rise. May switched to Shinx.

 _"_ _Super Paralysing Electric Charge Attack!"_ Shinx purred, charging into Riolu and causing a paralysis. Riolu used a Force Palm, the paralysis slowing his movements such that Shinx could dodge the attack by walking slightly. Shinx used her Tackle attack, striking thrice before Riolu could manage a move. Unfortunately for him, that move came so slowly that he was essentially tired out, and practically fainted. Brawly switched to Makuhita.

"Good one, Shinx!" May said. Shinx purred, and time stood still. Black fur spread across she entire body, and she grew taller. Her purr was less cute and more ferocious, or that might've been the combat Luxio was preparing to face. Luxio's electricity was surging.

 _"_ _New And Improved Luxio Strike!"_ Luxio said, charging forward. Makuhita used an Arm Thrust, stopping her attack. Luxio charged again and again, Makuhita's Arm Thrust stopping him each time. Luxio was sent reeling, and May switched her out. She chose Growlithe next. Growlithe growled, and shot a burst of Ember, burning the Makuhita. Makuhita used an Arm Thrust on Growlithe.

 _"…_ _Feels like a Volbeat bit me!"_ Growlithe said. Growlithe used a Tackle followed by an Ember. Makuhita was still up and running- it was a Pokémon known for its shape. Makuhita spread sand into Growlithe's eyes. Growlithe shook, but couldn't quite get to the sand. May thought about her move.

"Growlithe, throw your Ember in a sweeping arc!" May commanded. Growlithe obeyed, spreading his flame out. The tell-tale yelp of the Makuhita betrayed that his attack was a success. Makuhita reared up for a Knock-Off, before falling backwards. It wiped sweat from its brow- the burn had done a number on it.

 _The Gym Challenge is now complete! The victor is May August!_

"Wow… and I mean wow… gnarly, tubular, way cool, awesome, groovy, mondo, outrageous, and funky all rolled into one!" Brawly said.

"…Any other completely insane Gym Leaders I need to be aware of?" May asked in a deadpan tone.

"Here, catch this… you've earned it," Brawly said, tossing a Badge at May. "And also this," he added, tossing a TM. May somehow caught both, the TM pressing her badge into her only hand.

"Ow…" May said, a tear in her eye.

"That Knuckle Badge certifies you as a Rank 3 Trainer, allowing you to command borrowed Pokémon up to level 30. It used to certify you for lighting up dark caves, but nobody bothered… anyway, that TM is for Bulk Up. It gives you good attack and defence alike," Brawly said.

"Thanks… I'll get them organised…" May said, before leaving the Gym.

* * *

Giving her Pokémon to the Pokémon Centre nurse for healing, May sat down beside a table, to sort out her kit a little. Still wincing from the catches, she heard her Pokénav make some noises. She pulled it open, to see Birch's name on it. She flipped it open, and put it on speaker so that she could continue sorting the mess.

"I've found your wayward Pokémon!" Professor Birch said.

"Really? What's it called?" May asked.

"It is Popoto, the Dolphin Pokémon. Professor Hickory of the Osali region, upon hearing that Popoto had been seen in Hoenn, gave me quite the extensive biography on the species. Notably, much like Azurill, Popoto evolves into the Water-Fairy Delphi through friendship," Professor Birch said.

"Friendship…" May said.

"Yeah. Me and Professor Hickory have been having a chat, and she's considering joining the International Pokédex project. I'll contact you later if she does, so you can add that data," Professor Birch said.

"OK, thanks," May said.

"Miss May J. August, your Pokémon are fighting fit and ready for action!" the resident Nurse Joy said. May got up, but the Nurse delivered her Poké Balls beside her. Nodding in gratitude again, she cleared up the mess on the table, and decided to head to find Steven.

"Oh… Nurse Joy!" May called.

"Yes?" the Joy asked.

"Do you know where I might find Steven?" May asked.

"Steven Stone? He's over at Granite Cave," Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks," May said, beaming, before running out to go find him.

* * *

May walked across the beach, before entering the cave. The walls of this cave seemed almost artificial, like man carved out a pathway. She could see, from the corner of her eye, a pathway that seemed to lead to a more rugged part of the cave, but she didn't think she could climb the sheer slope between her and there. Crossing the calmer part of the cave eventually led to a massive mural, no doubt the attraction of this cave warranting the carvings. And at the base of it was a startlingly dressed man.

"This is… but no… this must be different… I'm positive… but that power… mysteries compounding mysteries…" the man said.

"Um… hello?" May asked. The man jumped, and turned towards May.

"Oh! Who are you?" the man asked.

"The name's May," May said.

"Mine's Steven. I travel about the region in search of rare stones, and also to maybe learn a thing or two about the things," Steven said.

"Oh, I met another person like that. He gave me this," May said, holding out the letter.

"Why, thank you… I'll take a peek at it later. As thanks for your delivery, I would like to give you a reward... oh, how about this?" Steven asked, pocketing the letter, and pulling out a TM.

"A TM?" May asked.

"Yes. This one contains Steel Wing, a personal favourite. Oh, and if you don't mind me asking… what impression do you get from looking at this wall?" Steven asked. May looked up, to see the impressive mural.

"It's a stunning piece of artwork… but a little too terrorising for my tastes," May said.

"Yes… a primal world, the terror of a powerful Legendary Pokémon… terror is readily apparent. But not all sources of power are terrible… I can sense a form of power emanating from you," Steven said.

"Me?" May asked.

"Of course… despite your appearance, you have a will of iron. I can see it in your eyes. With proper application, you might one day face the Pokémon League Champion," Steven said.

"The Champion?" May asked, in awe.

"…Good luck to you, May. May we meet again," Steven said, leaving the room. May found herself blushing slightly.

* * *

May walked out onto the beach outside the cave, and sat down, her feet in the water. She sent out Popoto, letting her splash about in the waves. She smiled as she watched, still reflecting on her encounter with Steven. What was it about him that she had seen? The promise of facing the Champion? Someone who saw her in spite of her arm? Whatever it was that had sparked between the pair of them, May was determined to tread the path to the Pokémon League Champion.

 _"_ _Aw… May's in love!"_ Popoto teased.

"…I don't know what you're talking about," May said.

 _"…_ _I can feel it. I'm not blind in a Poké Ball, you know. You two have real chemistry,"_ Popoto said.

"...I really don't know what you're saying," May said. She looked up, towards Mr. Briney.

"Well… I guess we'd better get going," May said.

 _"_ _Race you to Slateport?"_ Popoto asked.

"…Yeah, you can stay out of your Poké Ball on that trip, too," May said.


	3. In The Spotlight

One rather plain trip through the night, and Mr. Briney had arrived in Slateport. May awoke to see the port town ahead, across the beach.

"Thank you for everything, Mr. Briney," May said, giving him a hug.

"Oh, it was nothing. I needed to get out to sea," Mr. Briney said. May collected her released Pokémon, and crossed the beach to Slateport City. She poked her head in briefly at the Shipyard, only to learn that, unfortunately, Captain Stern was elsewhere. May continued walking, looking about for where Stern might've gone. She heard what she thought was the beginning of a ruckus, and she turned around quickly. The Oceanic Museum was being assailed by a number of hooded bandits, clad similarly to the one she had thwarted twice over at Rustboro.

"That doesn't look good…" May said. She ran into the museum, dashing past the bandits, and climbing up the stairs. In the above room was an oceanographer peering excitedly at a model.

"Are you… Captain Stern?" May asked.

"Yes… oh, you have the Devon Parts!" Captain Stern said, noticing the parts in May's hand.

"And you'll be turning around, nice and slowly, and giving them to me," a voice said. May turned around, the parts flying into Stern's grip. A tall man, clad in plenty of red and wearing quite the intellectual pair of glasses, was methodically approaching.

"Who are you?" May asked.

"…You are a child, yes, but those eyes are filled with a flame that cannot be easily quenched. Yes, I can see why Team Magma falters against you. My name? It is Maxie, head of Team Magma, an organisation devoted to the advancement of mankind. As a child today, your actions may determine the path on which humanity walks in the future. This land exists so that humans may continue, onwards and upwards, onwards and upwards. Humans require a grand stage on which to stand. A land we can stand upon… develop… exploit… the basis of growth in the human endeavour. Team Magma stands to increase the landmass available to the world. This will lead to the happiness of humanity… and, consequently, to all life. I offer you the chance to join us. Join us, child, and we will expand humanity's horizons to levels hitherto unknown. I assure you, your lack of an arm will be a nonissue," Maxie said.

"I wanted your name, not your life story. Not interested," May said.

"Humph. I suppose a child would not understand our goals. I at least tried. It's all yours, Brendan," Maxie said. Coming from behind him was Brendan, Professor Birch's son.

"Brendan? What are you doing, throwing your lot in with bandits?" May asked.

"Bandits? Team Magma's efforts are going towards the benefit of mankind! There can be no other goal than serving them!" Brendan said.

"Brendan…" May said.

"Enough talk, Miss May. Maxie needs those parts… and I think I'll be taking them, now," Brendan said, sending out his Pokémon: a Shroomish.

"So that is your goal… it is mine to deliver the parts to their rightful recipient," May said, sending out her Growlithe. Growlithe charged forward, using a Flame Wheel to strike the Shroomish. The Shroomish spread his Leech Seed attack around, failing to hit Growlithe. Growlithe performed another Flame Wheel, striking down the Shroomish. Growlithe shivered, little purple bubbles appearing about his mouth.

"Poison? You're in no condition to fight like that!" May cried out. She switched Growlithe out for Luxio, while Brendan sent out Slakoth. Luxio shot forward, only to be slammed by Slakoth. Luxio crashed into May's legs, knocking her over. Luxio got to his feet, and growled.

 _"_ _Lightning Dash Attack!"_ Luxio said, charging with Spark. Slakoth yawned, ignoring the attack that sent him spinning away, under Brendan's feet, paralysed. Slakoth crawled forward, only to meet Luxio's second Spark. Slakoth dropped, probably not fainted, but definitely too lazy to act.

"Soon, you'll be something competent…" Brendan said, returning Slakoth. He sent out his Combusken, to which Luxio grinned. Luxio roared, using a Thunder Wave attack to paralyse it off the bat. Combusken spun forward, using a Double Kick attack to pin Luxio to the wall, defeating it.

"…I don't even know how that one happened…" May said from the ground. She reached down, and sent out her Pokémon… Popoto?

"…This might be risky…" May said.

 _"_ _I'll… I'll try to hold on,"_ Popoto said. She fired a Water Pulse at Combusken, managing a confusion. Combusken focused, and charged with a Double Kick. Popoto dodged in the nick of time, scraping a cut and a small flame. Extinguishing the flame off-handedly, Popoto fired a Water Pulse at Combusken, defeating it.

"What… I lost? How?" Brendan asked.

"Brendan… I will give you one chance… please! Abandon Magma!" May said.

"…I let you win that time, May. I will not be so lenient the next. Remember that… because next time, we might be ready for you," Brendan said cryptically. He and Maxie left on that confounding note.

* * *

After healing up at the Pokémon Centre, May headed towards Route 110. However, a small smattering of people surrounding one of the buildings inspired her curiosity. She approached carefully, noticing the girl in the centre of the crowd, accompanied by an Altaria. She looked pretty enough, with her sparkling blue attire adorned with fluffy cloud trim, but May found her attire a little too skimpy, her eyes a bit too sharp: standard celebrity fare. She was saying something relatively cliché, to the point where she herself seemed a little bored with the words. May was ready to go, before-

"You, watching with that kind of expression! Have you ever been in a Contest before?" the woman asked, coming up right in May's face.

"Um… uh… no…" May said, trying to step back.

"Perfect! That's what I want to hear! Time to bring you into the fantastic world of Contests!" the girl said.

"Oh… uh…" May said.

"It'll be fun! You don't just make Pokémon strong… you bring out a whole new side to them! That arm of yours won't be a problem whatsoever!" the girl said.

"Hm… uh…" May said again.

"Oh, come on! Here… I've got you a Contest Pass and a Poffin Kit and everything! This'll be a great chapter of your life!" the girl said. May was just about out of noises to make.

"Everyone! We can expect great things from this beautiful girl! That's all for my Scouting here!" the girl said. All of a sudden, the girl's hand had a tight grip on May's, and she found herself being pulled in to the Contest Spectacular Hall.

* * *

The girl led May into a room marked VIP, pushing her in. She set May in a seat, and stretched out. May looked around awkwardly.

"Sorry about the mess outside… I fall apart when there are too many people," the girl said.

"Pardon?" May asked.

"…Do you know me?" the girl asked.

"No, and that's making this quite weird," May said.

"Oh… stupid, stupid, stupid! The name's Lisia, Contest Extraordinaire, Queen of the Spotlight, whatever everyone's calling me now. I… well… I thought you might be good at… well… Contests…" Lisia said.

"…You remind me a lot of Brendan, and not in a good way," May said.

"I know, I screwed up bad! But you're just _so_ cute… I had to make sure I scouted you, at least…" Lisia said.

"Yeah, you might want to stop digging yourself deeper right now…" May said.

"Right… gotta get my composure…" Lisia said.

"Truth is; I don't care much for Contests. My mum's enamoured with them, but I just never saw the appeal," May said.

"Aw… but you'd look so cute up on stage! I'm sure of it: you're the 100th Trainer I've scouted, and I've never been wrong yet," Lisia said.

"Hm… I'll consider it…" May said.

"…I guess I can't force you into it… I'm…" Lisia said, tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes.

"I assure you, I didn't mean any harm… but I just don't think I want to go out on stage," May said.

"All right… I guess everyone's gotta be wrong sometime…" Lisia said.

"That sounds like an insult. You've got to work on that," May said.

"I know…" Lisia said mournfully, watching May go on her way.

* * *

May walked onto Route 110, still unsure about what she said to Lisia. The poor girl was just trying her hardest… there was no real need for May to lose her patience. Thoughts of reconsidering were crossing her mind, but May was almost positive she'd missed her chance, and resolved to continue. As she walked, she found a small Buneary approaching her. She sent out Growlithe, and stepped back, wondering what would transpire.

 _"_ _Are you OK?"_ Growlithe asked.

 _"_ _No, heathen! I have been besieged by these foul Electrike! Foul… I am in no mood to entertain one as uncultured as you,"_ the Buneary said.

 _"_ _Wait… if you're intending to leave this area behind… why not accompany us? May is kind to her Pokémon,"_ Growlithe said.

 _"_ _Hm? A human kindness? You are forgetting them who brought us here, Growlithe. There is no forgiveness for their kind,"_ Buneary said.

 _"_ _Brought us here? Spare me your religious mumbo-jumbo, big-ears,"_ Growlithe said.

 _"_ _Spare me your dim wit, wet-nose,"_ Buneary said.

"Nice to see you two getting along," May said.

 _"_ _You told me she was kind. This is sarcastic!"_ Buneary said.

 _"_ _I don't think that word means what you think it means,"_ Growlithe said. Buneary growled, and kicked Growlithe to one side. A soft yelp convinced everyone to turn. A very small looking girl was kneeling over Growlithe, and had been presumably struck by his body.

"Oh my… I'm so sorry…" May said.

"Oh, it's nothing… I can walk it off, or something…" the girl said, stroking Growlithe's side before letting him get back up.

"Who are you?" May asked.

"The name's Melissa… I'm… well…" the girl said.

"Do you have any companions?" May asked.

"No… I… I had troubles… well… I…" Melissa said.

"…Do you want to come with me, then? I've been a little bit of an impatient princess, and maybe befriending a little girl like you might help me with that," May said.

"You… you mean it?" Melissa asked.

"…Yes. What, you have trust issues or something?" May asked.

"A little… there have been a few things…" Melissa said. May nodded, and turned back to the Buneary.

"And if you've got a problem with us, why are you still here?" May asked.

 _"…_ _I wanted to see your kindness at work, and not just assume it… it's not like I like you or anything like that…"_ Buneary said. _"So… catch me. Do as you wish."_ Buneary jumped up, and went into May's bag. She came out with a Poké Ball. May made to take it, but the Buneary had activated it, going into the Ball, and catching herself.

"…Somehow, I get the feeling I'm in this for the long haul…" May said, looking between the Buneary that was now hers, and the third somewhat eccentric person she had met in the past few days that was now to serve as her companion.

* * *

The trip to Mauville City was relatively uneventful following. May was watching Melissa carefully as she looked around in awe. May asked, but all Melissa said was that she hadn't been out and about much. Coming into Mauville City, May realised that testing her patience may not have been the best idea.

"Wow… this place is big…" Melissa said. She was darting around all over the place, looking at a mirror here, a doll there…

"Settle down, Melissa…" May said. Her eyes turned to notice a food court.

"If you calm down while I get my bearings, I'll get you some food and we can have a talk," May said.

"Wow… thanks," Melissa said. May smiled slightly, noticing the patterns around the place. Despite its rather spacious design, May was beginning to feel like she could navigate this place rather easily.

"All right, Melissa, you hungry?" May asked.

"Yeah…" Melissa said. May led her over to the food court, and the pair of them set their order. They went over to a table, sat down, and waited about.

"Anyway, Melissa… where do you come from? Who are you? Questions like that?" May asked.

"Oh… well… I'm a girl from Sootopolis City… I wasn't too big on a whole lot of anything, really… you know, an average girl with an average story…" Melissa said.

"That makes me more curious… but I won't pry. If you don't want to tell me, that's fine…" May said. Their meals were called, and Melissa went to go grab them. May thought about her questions, thinking maybe they were a little personal, before Melissa returned.

"May? What about you?" Melissa asked.

"I come from Johto, actually… Goldenrod City. My father, Norman August, became Gym Leader of Petalburg City, so we moved here. I'm going to have to face him someday…" May said.

"Wow… yeah, actually, I'm related to Wallace Priordia. That'll be something…" Melissa said.

"Heh… well… my arm was like this from birth. I've adapted… but there's always the people who think I'm useless," May said.

"Really?" Melissa asked.

"…Actually, my parents and people from Johto, mostly. Not many people here have done it… and I'm really grateful…" May said.

"…So… you're going for Gym Badges?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah," May asked.

"Do you want to give Wattson a shot?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to if I want to face the Pokémon League Champion," May said.

"Champion?" Melissa asked, clearing out the now finished plates.

"It's just a thought right now… but it's a very big one. I want to face the Pokémon League Champion. Not just for me… think of all the little boys and girls with missing arms, poor vision, hard hearing, or whatever other disability they might have, seeing a girl like me make Rank 10. I'd be a heroine!" May said. She turned and started looking for a map or the Gym, while Melissa took a moment to beam.

"A heroine to those with disabilities… kind of like me, huh?" Melissa asked herself. She hurriedly rushed forward to chase after May.

* * *

May and Melissa entered the Mauville Gym, looking around in awe at all of the electricity.

"Hey, girls, welcome to good ol' Mauville!" the Gym Leader, a kindly old man, said jovially.

"Gym Leader Wattson!" Melissa said.

"Aren't you a cutie? So who's challenging me?" Wattson said.

"Me. And I don't think Melissa's one for battling," May said. Wattson looked at her, sizing her up.

"You've got fire in your eyes… this battle will certainly be electrifying! All righty then: let's go!" Wattson said.

 _Official Gym Challenge! Wattson is challenged by May August!_

Wattson sent out a Flaaffy, while May came prepared with Grovyle. Grovyle began with a Mega Drain, leeching the life from Flaaffy. Flaaffy spun into a ball, releasing an Electro Ball. Grovyle evaded it masterfully, using his tail to his advantage. Flaaffy spread some Cotton Spores, to which Grovyle shredded with a Fury Cutter, some of which landed on Grovyle's body. Grovyle stepped back, and used another Mega Drain, finishing Flaaffy.

Wattson's next Pokémon was a Luxio, which used a Spark and a Bite in rapid succession. Even if Grovyle hadn't been slowed by the Cotton Spore, that speed was impressive. May returned Grovyle, and switched her own Luxio. The pair were matching each other Spark for Spark. May stepped back, looking across her Battle Ring.

"Come on, Luxio, you can't excite the crowd with just Spark!" Melissa called out. May and both Luxio looked up in shock. Wattson's Luxio shook himself, and pressed on. May's eyes widened, and she input her command. Wattson's Luxio spread his jaws for a Bite… while May's Luxio spread hers for an Ice Fang. The ice coated itself around Wattson's Luxio, freezing it and defeating it.

 _"_ _I… that's a new one on me…"_ May's Luxio said, as Manectric made his appearance. Manectric charged up a Flamethrower, and fired, defeating Luxio with relative ease. May sent out Growlithe, which didn't intimidate the Manectric much. Manectric prepared a Thunderbolt, and May thought things through. She commanded Growlithe to dodge into one of Wattson's machines. Manectric fired a Thunderbolt there, which Growlithe dodged again. The machine behind it whirred, and was sent aflame. Growlithe realised what was happening, and bathed in the flames. It emerged, its Flash Fire ability active. Growlithe roared, and used a massive Flame Wheel to crash into Manectric, sending it into the wall so hard, it bounced off and back.

 _The Gym Challenge is now complete! The victor is May August!_

"…Electrifying! Magnificent teamwork, too! You're one lucky gal, May… and you know how to play around with it, too. Take this Dynamo Badge!" Wattson said. May accepted it, and looked at it in awe. She pulled out her Badge Case to put it away.

"That Dynamo Badge will certify you as a Rank 4 Trainer, allowing you to command Pokémon up to Level 40, even if someone else gave them to you. It also certifies you to clear fallen and rugged rocks. And here's my gift… the TM for Volt Switch! You didn't see it much from me, but it allows your Pokémon to attack and switch at the same time. You might find some use in it," Wattson said. Melissa took the TM, and gave it to May when her hands were less full.

"Thank you, Wattson… we'll leave you to your machine," Melissa said.

"My machine… oh, right. You girls run along now…" Wattson said, turning to his still aflame machine.

* * *

Melissa and May stopped at the Pokémon Centre, sending May's Pokémon for healing. While she was waiting, she got a call from Professor Birch, necessitating her to go to the PC to download Professor Hickory's notes. Melissa sat at the table, Popoto and Buneary sitting with her.

"You guys are lucky, being with a Trainer like her… she's so pretty, and confident, and pretty…" Melissa said.

 _"_ _Yack, yack, yack, lovesickness, boring,"_ Buneary said, curling up.

"Lovesickness? So this is love…" Melissa said.

 _"_ _You mean you've never had it?"_ Buneary asked.

"No… I've met a lot of boys in my travels, but never have I been enthralled quite like this…" Melissa said.

 _"…_ _You have fun with that. I'm not worrying about that love crap,"_ Buneary said.

"May August?" Nurse Joy asked.

 _"_ _Growlithe!"_ Buneary said.

"…Sounds like someone's got a crush," Melissa said.

 _"_ _Yeah, you, you little sneak. Now go get Growlithe while May's busy,"_ Buneary said. Melissa rolled her eyes, and went up to the counter to accept the veterans of Wattson's battle. She returned to see a smiling May with Popoto and Buneary.

"Thanks. You never realise just how many Pokémon are out there until you have to download data on a hundred and ten of them thereabouts. Anyway, we have Professor Hickory's data, time to get moving again," May said.

"Of course, May…" Melissa said. May took her Pokémon, returned Popoto and Buneary, and started walking, Melissa following behind her.

* * *

The routes north of Mauville were much nicer than those May had previously encountered. There weren't very many homes for wild Pokémon about, mostly plainlands and such. May and Melissa crossed these routes rather easily, although taking pains to avoid a particularly sandstormy region. They eventually found themselves at the base of Mount Chimney.

"May…" Melissa said.

"Hm?" May asked.

"…Who are they?" Melissa asked. May turned, and noticed some Magma bandits and blue-coated… pirates? Sailors? Whoever they were, they and Magma weren't getting along.

"Team Magma…" May said, looking up.

"…What do you want to do, May?" Melissa asked.

"…Well, Lavaridge Town's up there anyway… might as well drop in on this sorry bunch," May said. She ran towards the cable cars, Melissa following behind, not letting May out of her sight.

* * *

May and Melissa reached the summit of Mt. Chimney. Immediately, the sounds of Pokémon battles reached their ears, with vicious calls drowning out any level of heroism. Melissa was shivering in spite of the heat, but May was undeterred. She pressed on, finding a whole crew of blue pirates and red bandits engaged in confrontation. On the opposite side was Maxie, tending to an odd machine. May sneaked past the battle to get to Maxie. Melissa considered following, but the ferocity of the battle convinced her otherwise.

"Maxie… what are you up to now?" May asked.

"…Oh, it's you. I should've known. Those eyes… they are the eyes of determination. I stand here today in attempt to harness the power available here, on Mt. Chimney, to unlock the secrets of this meteorite… we will stop at no end to find the Legendary Pokémon of the landmasses… and awaken it from its slumber. I dare not spill too much to any random nobody… besides, I know it's always a good idea to take down anyone who shows your ferocity. Tabitha! Courtney! Summon C301!" Maxie said. Two rather distinct Magma bandits stepped back from the confrontation, and turned. They stepped in between May and Maxie, before kneeling. Their sleight of hand was impressive and mysterious, enough so that, the blue pirates withdrew, as did the Magma bandits. The two Magma bandits, most likely Tabitha and Courtney, stepped back from their creation, to see it expand, grow to May's height, if not slightly taller.

"May… what's happening?" Melissa asked, tears forming. The creation was finished, demonstrating something… off…

It was a crimson moving mountain, certainly looking like a Camerupt. May scanned it with her Pokédex, and it came up as a Camerupt. But the silver and white of machinery marked its body. The creature roared like a Camerupt. But the saying 'if it looks like a Ducklett and walks like a Ducklett and sounds like a Ducklett, then it's probably a Ducklett' probably didn't apply. It looked like a Camerupt. It was moving like a Camerupt, though there was something in how it was summoned that was a little suspect. It roared like a Camerupt. But this thing was not a Camerupt.

"What is that?" May asked.

"That is the first of our experiments into the marriage of organic and mechanic- C301, a cybernetic Camerupt!" Maxie said.

"Tougher! Rougher! Badder! Magmanetics will take over the world as the brand new superpower. Bonding with Pokémon will be a thing of the past: we can enhance their raw power beyond that of what they are currently capable of!" Brendan said.

"That's… that's horrible…" May said.

"I guess I can't expect a girl like you to understand. After all, any halfway sensible girl in your position would have done something about that missing arm," Maxie said.

"…Nobody. Mocks. The arm," May said, sending out her Popoto. The Camerupt roared, and launched an Earth Power. Popoto dodged from side to side, rather similarly to a fish in water. May was in awe, as Popoto let fly a flurry of Water Pulses. The mechanised monstrosity opposite failed to dodge the pulses. It growled, and let out a Lava Plume. This caught Popoto in the beak, knocking her back down into the ground. May rushed to her side, and pulled her into a hug.

"You can do it, Popoto… I believe in you," May said. She stepped back, and Popoto let out an affirmative echolocation. She turned to the Camerupt, and launched an impressive Water Pulse, fizzling out the Camerupt's circuits in addition to dealing massive damage.

"No… this cannot be…" Maxie said. A noise sounded, and Maxie tapped the side of his glasses.

"Yes… uh huh… mm hmm… OK… we'll be there. Sorry to cut our battle short, young girl, but there is something that desperately needs my attention. As an apology for the rudeness, I implore you take the Meteorite and do with it as you wish. I will not forget the face of the Trainer who bested me…" Maxie said. The Magma bandits disappeared, Brendan shooting May a look that seemed to scream… something. May didn't have a clue what. She turned to Popoto proudly, only to see Popoto having evolved from her battle. Seashells adorned her body, and her fins had become much sleeker. Her body had changed from blue to a bluish-pink. May scanned her with the Pokédex, identifying her new name as Delphi.

"You did great," May said, beaming proudly. Delphi beamed back, allowing herself to be returned to her Poké Ball. She turned to Melissa, who had taken the Meteorite, and the blue pirates who had fought against the Magma bandits, who were approaching. Their leader, a man with gold adornments and clothes that were definitely part bathing suit approached her.

"So you're the girl who's been driving a thorn into Team Magma's side…" the man said.

"Who are you?" Melissa asked.

"My name's Archie… and this is Team Aqua, defender of Pokémon of the sea, and in this one instance, those of the land, too. Team Magma… they've been up to no good before, but it's all been thievery and Pokémon capturing up to now… they've been making bigger plans than I thought. That fiery spirit of yours has been doing us good, you know… consider yourself an honorary member of Team Aqua," Archie said, holding out his hand. May took it uncertainly, but his handshake was far from rough.

"Anyway, that Maxie's pulled the wool over our eyes or something, because he must've found those orbs. We'll handle them from here. But if you ever see a Magma Grunt, make sure he don't get his way," Archie said.

"Wouldn't dream of anything else," May said, beaming. Archie went on his way, the Aqua pirates following him. The two admins, Tabitha and Courtney's counterparts, remained.

"Yes?" May asked.

"…Nothing," the boy said, following Archie.

"Fishy," May dryly remarked.

"Nice one, May. That's my brother, Matt… he's tough and manly, but he looks out for me and has quite the sensitive side… I'm Shelly, by the way. It's nice to meet you…" the girl said.

"Nice to meet you, too…" May said.

"Well... I'll see you later," Shelly said. She gave May a brief hug, before running after Archie and Team Aqua.

"…How bubbly," May mused. Melissa pouted, following May as she made to descend Mt. Chimney through the Jagged Pass.


	4. Hoenn's Sweets

"May… do you like me?" Melissa asked, as May made her way about some of the treachery that was the Jagged Pass.

"Yeah, I do. You're adorable, and you always strive to help me," May said.

"Uh… I guess… but…" Melissa started.

"Shush," May said.

"Why? I wanted to talk to you…" Melissa said.

"Here's not the place… and plus, did you hear that?" May asked. Melissa stopped talking, and was rewarded with hearing the noise May did. A soft howling… not entirely threatening, but still worth being on guard.

"It's getting closer…" May said. Melissa went into May's left side, and May reached for Grovyle's Poké Ball. She looked around for whatever it was around them.

"Up there…" Melissa said. May's eyes looked up, and spotted the Pokémon. It gave another howl, and jumped down. It strode towards the pair purposefully.

"…Stay back…" May said.

 _"_ _Beautiful maidens of humankind… my name is Theresa, defender of the lands. Do not fear, for I am not your enemy…"_ the Pokémon said. Recognising the fear she was causing, she sat down. Melissa approached her carefully, before holding out her hand. The Pokémon approached her, and held her head forward. Melissa began stroking her under her chin, to her joy. May scanned the Pokémon, relieved it was no longer attacking, and found it to be called Lupus.

"Well, then, little Theresa… how would you like to accompany May on her travels? You look cute…" Melissa said.

"Melissa…" May said.

"Oh, come on! It'll be fine!" Melissa said.

 _"_ _Sure, I'd like to accompany two maidens as fair as you,"_ Theresa the Lupus said.

"She says she wants to," Melissa said.

"Wait… you can understand Pokémon?" May asked.

"Yeah… I think my parents didn't entirely like that, though," Melissa said.

"That's amazing… come on, Lupus," May said. She held out an empty Poké Ball, and threw it at Theresa. Theresa entered the ball, and with three shakes, May had caught her.

"That was… cool," Melissa said.

"Yeah… we can have a talk later," May said. Melissa nodded.

"Well, on to the next Badge, May-May," Melissa said. May raised an eyebrow, and Melissa started blushing furiously. May decided to drop the issue for later, and the two continued on through the Jagged Pass.

* * *

May and Melissa arrived in the quaint town of Lavaridge. There wasn't a whole lot to do, mostly just a little of this and a tiny bit of that if you were interested. Without question, May and Melissa decided to quickly heal at the Pokémon Centre, and then challenge Lavaridge's Gym first. They entered the rather steamy Gym, to find the Gym Leader, a red-haired woman with a tank top and jeans, looking over a clipboard and muttering to herself.

"Um…" May asked. The Leader looked up, shrieked, and dropped her clipboard.

"WELCOME! No, that's not it… uh… puny Trainer, you have done well to make it this far! I'm… uh… I'm Flannery, and I'm honoured to be serving as Lavaridge… no, wait… I'm Flannery, and I'm in charge here! What came next… I can never get this straight… don't underestimate me 'cause I'm new! My grandfather's skills will kick you into next week!" the Gym Leader said.

"…I'm your first?" May asked.

"…Yeah, actaully… MY FIRST WIN!" Flannery said.

 _Official Gym Challenge! Flannery is challenged by May August!_

Flannery sent out her first Pokémon, a Darumaka. May decided to conserve Delphi until later, and started out with Lupus instead. Lupus howled, and used Confusion. Darumaka wobbled about, tucking its limbs in to become like a bobo doll and take the hit. Arctos ran about, casting a Shock Wave attack, followed by a Power Gem. Darumaka found himself reeling, and May checked her Battle Ring- Lupus seemed to know quite a bit about Special Attack.

Flannery moved on to her next Pokémon, a Litleo. May stepped back, and allowed Lupus to use her moves to her advantage. She stepped out the gate with Power Gem, and added a Grass Knot. Litleo let out a Noble Roar, cowing Lupus, before rushing in with a flurry of Headbutts. May withdrew Lupus, and switched to Buneary. Buneary giggled, and began her attack. A Jump Kick followed by a Frustration finished it.

Flannery switched in her final Pokémon, a Torkoal. Buneary lunged in with a Frustration, but the attack didn't have her whole heart, and bounced off Torkoal's shell. Torkoal Cursed, and Buneary looked back at May. May switched Buneary out for Delphi, and commanded a Water Pulse. Flannery commanded an Overheat, sending the room's temperature to itchy levels. It quickly decreased, with Delphi relatively fine and none of the humans too harmed, but Torkoal was panting in exhaustion. Delphi's Water Pulses finished the battle rather anti-climactically.

 _The Gym Challenge is now complete! The victor is May August!_

"Well… I guess I was trying too hard… I've got to think more fluidly than that… anyway, for showing me my mistakes, take my Heat Badge!" Flannery said. May pulled out her Badge Case, and Melissa inserted it, to May's bemused acceptance.

"That Heat Badge certifies you at Rank 5, meaning you can handle level 50s of all types, and you can also push around big boulders. And the TM I'm supposed to give… this is Overheat. It's a great Fire move, but maybe don't use it in a long fight…" Flannery said.

"You did well," May said. Flannery became flushed with pride, and Melissa pulled May out of the Gym.

* * *

May and Melissa decided to stop by the hot springs before they left. May took a relaxing position, just letting the stress burn away, while Melissa stayed more to one side, eyeing May's body from the corner of her eye. Melissa was furiously blushing from the sight, and she didn't even know how she was going to hide it from May once she started paying attention again.

"Oh, there you are. Taking a break, I see?" a voice asked. Melissa looked around, and noticed Shelly. She jumped into the hot spring without a care for her outfit- though, considering Team Aqua's general attire, Melissa wasn't ultimately surprised it doubled as a bathing suit.

"What's it to you?" Melissa asked.

"Relax, Melissa... wait… are you jealous of me?" Shelly asked.

"Yes…" Melissa said.

"Don't be. I have a crush on a boy, and I don't really like girls like that," Shelly said. Melissa breathed a sigh of relief.

"Does she know?" Shelly asked.

"…I don't want to be rejected… alone… better for me to pine than to be rebuffed… she's just… I don't know if I can fill the hole she'll leave in my heart…" Melissa said.

"Sappy, but you really ought to make sure she knows sometime. You can't avoid it forever. You're glancing at her right now," Shelly said. Melissa looked down in shame.

"You know, I am surprised you're not trying to get a better view of her suit…" Shelly teased.

"I can't… can't put my hair in water. Not good for it," Melissa said.

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that, Melissa… anyway, take these. They're Go-Goggles- good for visiting the desert on Route 111. Now, if you'll excuse me… I'll leave you to May, Melissa," Shelly said, leaving the water, and walking away, barely even caring about her soaking body. May was jolted up.

"What did I miss?" May asked, looking around.

"We got some Go-Goggles… for Route 111…" Melissa said.

"I'll have a look at it. Melissa… was I hearing things? I thought I heard you talking to someone else…" May said.

"Yeah, Shelly. Why?" Melissa asked.

"No reason…" May said, getting out of the hot spring. Melissa barely took a second glance at May's body, worried. What had May heard about her crush?

* * *

May jumped down from Lavaridge to Route 111, almost right next to the desert. She slipped on the Go-Goggles, and plunged into the sandstorm. She was thinking a little about Melissa, but she was mostly worried about her surroundings. She saw little Ground and Rock types scurrying about. She looked around, but for the life of her, she couldn't figure out what she was looking for. She turned back to where she started, ready to admit defeat, when something scurried about her ankle. She looked down, and saw a Durant. May went to open her mouth, but she was scared of the sand rushing in. The Durant climbed up her leg, and it took all of May's endurance to not burst out laughing. It bumped into her bag, sending a single Poké Ball tumbling from it. May grabbed it, and looked at the Durant curiously. She pointed her Poké Ball at it, and drew it in. The Poké Ball managed to catch, and May was left wondering whether Durant intended that.

* * *

May and Melissa made their way next to Petalburg City. May remembered what her father had said. She had obtained four Gym Badges. It was time to face him. May shivered a tad, but Melissa stroked her shoulder.

"You're worried about him, aren't you?" Melissa asked. May turned to her.

"Pardon?" May asked.

"Your father. You're worried about what he'll say once he learns all about what you've done: gotten four Gym Badges, duelled against Team Magma and their cybernetic Pokémon, and found a cute girl to follow you around. All with a missing arm. You're worried he might lash out," Melissa said. May couldn't say anything. Melissa turned to her, and smiled. Her shy smile seemed to send May's heart soaring…

"I'll be there with you, May-May. You can get your badge from him, and then if things get bad, we can walk away. Walk away and live without being scared of him," Melissa said.

"You're… I'm not going to abandon my father. I'm just going to get a Gym Badge from him. There's nothing to worry about," May said.

"I'll worry anyway. I worry a lot," Melissa said. May smiled, tousled Melissa's hair, and strode forward. Melissa quickly brushed her hair back, and followed.

* * *

May and Melissa, after riding with Mr. Briney through the night, arrived at Petalburg Gym early on in the day. May went up to the door, and held up her arm, hesitating at last. How would her father react? She took in a deep breath, before entering the Gym. The rather plain, utilitarian Gym was at odds with the characters May had encountered prior.

"May…" Norman said. May held out her Badge Case and her four Badges.

"Impressive…" Norman said. He peered around May's shoulder, and spotted Melissa.

"And is this a friend of yours? How you've grown…" Norman said.

"I would like to challenge you to a Gym Battle," May said.

"…Of course. This will be fun… but I'm not holding back just because you're missing an arm!" Norman said.

"…Or because I'm your daughter, but I'll be glad for a challenge!" May said.

 _Official Gym Challenge! Norman is challenged by May August!_

Norman started off with a Tauros, and May began with her Lupus. Lupus cast a Shock Wave, before bolting about. Tauros roared, and charged forward. Lupus jumped up and down, making herself less of an easy target. Lupus cast a Psybeam, confusing Tauros. Tauros charged into a wall, sending a massive quake about that knocked Lupus off her feet. Tauros charged forward, and Lupus fired off a quick Shock Wave before Tauros could send her flying into the wall. Norman and May looked at their respective partners: both had been taken down.

Norman and May switched, almost simultaneously, to Buneary and Lopunny. Buneary looked up at the bigger Lopunny, not particularly interested. Buneary charged with a Frustration and Lopunny a Return, striking each other at once. Buneary recovered first, and added a Jump Kick to knock Lopunny to the ground. Buneary jumped into the air, spinning around, before landing straight in the centre of Lopunny, finishing it.

Norman switched to a Herdier. Buneary, bushed, took a nap, and May decided to switch to Durant now, and worry about Buneary later. Durant charged, and Crunched down on Herdier. Herdier swung Durant aside, and stomped on his underbelly. Not quite as soft as normally depicted, Durant could flip back over, and use a Metal Claw. Herdier was staggering, and Durant used Bug Bite. Herdier was sprawled, and Durant scurried over to May, bowing as he would to a queen. May blushed, before noticing Herdier make a comeback. He had charged and used Take Down, defeating both himself and the Durant.

"I can never seem to get that right… oh well. This is the first Pokémon I ever obtained, May…" Norman said, switching to Slaking.

"Then I'll use mine," May said, switching to Grovyle. Grovyle used a Leech Seed attack to begin, before using Giga Drain. Slaking slammed down with a Retaliate, bringing Grovyle down from the brink. Grovyle used Giga Drain again to begin his recovery, as Slaking heavily panted from exhaustion. Grovyle closed his eyes, and used a DragonBreath, dealing a lot of damage and paralysing the Slaking. The Slaking performed Façade successfully- which, as Grovyle realised too late, was made more powerful in paralysis. Grovyle was really feeling the pain of Slaking's huge power, but held on by a thread.

"What? That's not possible…" Norman said.

 _"…_ _I pulled through. That's what May would have wanted. And that's what I'm giving to her!"_ Grovyle said. He cast a Giga Drain, which, combined with Leech Seed, dealt sufficient damage to Slaking to defeat it.

 _The Gym Challenge is now complete! The victor is May August!_

"Well done, Grovyle!" May said, her arms around her Grovyle. She suddenly felt compelled to step back, as Grovyle began growing. Green spread across his body, and his massive leaf disappeared. Instead, a tail full of fir sprouted from behind, and all kinds of foliage-inspired patterns appeared on his head, arms and legs.

"…Well done, Sceptile!" May said, grinning.

"I… wow… May, I guess I've been blind, then. How on earth did you manage that? I… wow…" Norman said.

"May can do anything with her friends by her side. Sceptile, Growlithe, Luxio, Delphi, Buneary, Lupus, Durant… and, of course, me," Melissa said.

"Stunning… then this is for May," Norman said, holding out a Balance Badge. May took it, in awe.

"That certifies you as a Rank 6 Trainer of Pokémon up to level 60, and also as licensed to use Pokémon to surf over the waves of the oceans without the need for a boat or being able to swim. Well… barring mishaps. And as for my TM… how about something suited to your attitude?" Norman said, holding out the TM for Melissa to take while May was occupied.

"That TM teaches Retaliate. If this is used right after another Pokémon faints, it becomes a fearful technique indeed. I'd imagine that Buneary might be a good revenge-striker. Well… I guess you'll need to be on your way, now. Why stop here?" Norman said.

"…You're right, dad. I will continue, and become a Rank 10 Trainer," May said.

"And I'll be there with her," Melissa said. Norman smiled.

"I guess I really did underestimate you. I look forward to hearing about your exploits," Norman said.

* * *

"See, Melissa. Nothing to worry about," May said.

"…My parents weren't..." Melissa said. May's mouth dropped open.

"I… I didn't mean to pry…" May said.

"It's fine. Just…" Melissa said. May was still looking at her with concern, and Growlithe bounded up beside her.

"Ah, hey there, Growlithe. You know… I have something I think you might like…" Melissa said. She reached into a pocket, and pulled out a Fire Stone. Growlithe looked at it in shock.

"I'll understand if you don't want to use it straight away. But I found it while May was up against that Camerupt… and I was wondering if you'd like it," Melissa said.

 _"…_ _You want to give this to me? But… I'm not your Pokémon. Does May really mean that much to you?"_ Growlithe asked.

"…More than anything in the whole world," Melissa said.

 _"…_ _As your gift…"_ Growlithe said. He leaned forward, and touched the stone. Time stood still, as the fur on his head and tail started growing out extensively. Growlithe was being coated in an impressive mane, and his body was becoming bigger alongside it.

"Arcanine… the Pokémon of swiftness," Melissa said.

"…Melissa…" May said, blushing. Her Buneary let itself out, and whistled.

 _"_ _You got tough… all the better to pull your weight around here!"_ Buneary said.

"Hey! If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all!" Melissa said.

 _"…_ _I'll say whatever I want, girl. You're not my trainer, and I can pull my Arcanine's ears if I want,"_ Buneary said.

"May… your Buneary's being mean to me…" Melissa said.

"Oh, sorry… wait, you understand Pokémon?" May asked. Melissa looked at May with her doe eyes.

"…As long as I can remember. My partner was at my side… she was my first friend…" Melissa said.

"Your partner? You have a Pokémon of your own? Let her out once in a while, let her play with my Pokémon once in a while," May said.

"…May… can we get going on to Fortree or wherever it is you need to go next?" Melissa asked. May gave Melissa a tentative hug, before climbing on Arcanine. Arcanine bowed, and Melissa's face lit up. She jumped up behind May, and held on tight. Arcanine reared back, and began running.

* * *

Arcanine pulled up onto Route 118, before coming to a stop. May and Melissa jumped down, each intending to have helped the other.

"So why are we stopping here?" May asked.

 _"…_ _Something… I'm not certain,"_ Arcanine said.

"Well… better make sure we know for sure, then," Melissa said. She began scanning the horizon. May turned, and noticed Steven. Her face turned pink, and she sheepishly waved.

"Oh, hey there… May, was it? We met in Granite Cave, if I am not mistaken," Steven said. Melissa turned, and faced him.

"Yes… you said I could one day face the Pokémon League Champion…" May said.

"That I did. I stand by that statement," Steven said. May blushed even further.

"Though, I must ask… what types of Pokémon do you train? Do you train many? Or do you only train one or two? Not that it's my concern, but I like knowing what Trainers tend to be thinking…" Steven said.

"I… I train the Pokémon that come to me… I don't pick and choose," May said.

"I don't pick, period. It's just me and my partner… that's all I really want, anyway, but if she wants anyone else, she'll tell me…" Melissa said. Steven turned to Melissa, and beamed.

"Hello there. My, don't you look like a Coordinator?" Steven asked. Melissa squeaked.

"Steven… don't tease her…" May said, rushing to embrace Melissa. Any objection Steven had was shot down by a sudden squeal, as a blue blur shot towards them over the ocean. A Pokémon of immense elegance appeared over the beach, looking at the three Trainers. May returned her Arcanine, and turned to Melissa.

"Who is that, and what does he or she want?" May asked.

 _My name is Latios. My sister is being terrorised by hooded humans, led by something… it's not human. I don't know what it is,_ the Latios said. Melissa didn't need to relay this, as May and Steven understood this.

"Then we'd best help her," May and Steven said in unison. May started blushing, as the three Trainers climbed aboard Latios.

 _Normally, I'd say you don't fit, but I'll make an exception…_ Latios said, before soaring forward.

* * *

May, Melissa and Steven jumped off Latios, having arrived at Southern Island.

"Hm… I don't know what it is… I feel… unsettled. It's not fear…" Steven said.

"Same," May said.

"I'm pretty sure mine's fear," Melissa said.

"Anyway, May, I've heard an old fable… there could be something on this island related to Mega Evolution," Steven said.

"Mega Evolution?" May asked.

"The transcendence of traditional power… the bond between Trainer and Pokémon tightens, and through the power of sacred stones, all new potential in a Pokémon is unlocked," Melissa said.

"Melissa?" May asked.

"She is correct, May. This is a highly sought-out ability… remain on your toes," Steven said. May led the group forward. On such a small island, it was easy to find Latias. Melissa came forward, stroking her gently.

"The beauty of a Latias… purer than that of a Sun Stone… or even a Dawn Stone…" Steven said.

*Correct.* a voice said. May and Steven turned, to notice Courtney, one of the Magma bandits, plus a pair of lackeys, approach the trio.

"Magma bandits… You seek to violate this sanctuary?" May asked.

*Identify.* Courtney said.

"Milady Courtney… the girl in the middle, with one arm… that's May, the girl who keeps hounding our every step," a Magma bandit said.

"Mistress Courtney… the boy appears… hm, strange. I feel like I should know him," the other Magma bandit said.

*Identified. Goals of Team Magma attainable… obtain Mega Stone, capture May. Odds of success… not insurmountable.* Courtney said.

"You might want to reconsider that: I consider the odds of you beating me and getting your hands on that Mega Stone less than zero," May said.

*Error, less than zero not parsed. Obstacle… deleting…* Courtney said. She held up a Poké Ball, the movements loudly mechanical in nature.

"Wait a minute… no!" May cried out.

"It's no time for that! Just focus on the battle!" Steven said. Courtney and her Magma bandits held up their Poké Balls, and sent out a Houndour, a Mawile, and a Trubbish. Melissa stepped back from Latias, and held out a Poké Ball of her own.

"You want to help?" May asked.

"This… I can't stand back… I have to help…" Melissa said. May sent out her Luxio. Steven sent out his Metang. Melissa sent out an Altaria.

"Altaria… we can do this!" May said. Steven's Metang went first, using a Zen Headbutt on the Trubbish, almost immediately taking the thing out.

"All right… Ali, if we're going to get tough, let's go with Tough!" Melissa said. Ali cooed, and used an Earthquake attack, taking out Trubbish and Houndour, and bringing Mawile and Metang down to quite low health. Luxio had dodged it.

"Warn us next time!" Steven said, losing his temper very briefly.

"Sorry… my first battle," Melissa said.

 _Then how does she know Earthquake? That's quite a complex move to pull off correctly…_ May thought to herself. She started looking around for Luxio, before noticing him on the trees surrounding the clearing. He was bounding around from tree trunk to tree trunk, completely perpendicular to the ground.

*What is the meaning of this?* Courtney asked. Luxio jumped from a trunk, and spun around in the air. An immense electrical field was created.

 _"_ _Flying Electric Leap!"_ Luxio cried out, speeding up. Mawile turned around, and grabbed Luxio in her jaws. Luxio was pushing forward, and Mawile pushing down. The situation seemed almost at a standstill.

"Come on… think, Lissi, think…" Melissa said. She wasn't sure what to do. None of her clever moves seemed to be helpful, and she didn't see the help being cute, beautiful, or cool… wait a minute…

"Ali! Whip up a Tailwind!" Melissa commanded. Altaria complied, and Luxio felt itself going faster. Its strength pulled out against Mawile, defeating it.

"Yes! Go May!" Melissa exclaimed.

*Understandable. Knowledge of our adversaries' might attained. Endeavour: not fruitless. May: we will not underestimate you forever.* Courtney said.

"Courtney…" May said.

*Returning home.* Courtney said. A whirring sound came from her back, and she launched up into the air.

"Wait for us!" the Magma bandits said, running off.

"Should we help them?" Melissa asked.

"…Meh," May said.

"We should heal our Pokémon and attend to Latias, first and foremost," Steven said. He came up to Luxio, who had been evolving into Luxray, and Ali, and gave them a Full Restore and a Max Elixir apiece. Melissa turned to Latias.

"You performed spectacularly, girls. We could protect this Latias and her Mega Stone," Steven said. Latias looked up at May.

"I think Latias wants to accompany you…" Melissa said. May held out her hand, and Latias took it. May had another companion on her team.

"And… I guess you should take this…" Steven said, holding out a small stone. Melissa took it, and reached into her bag. She pulled out a beautiful gold chain, and attached the new stone to it. She turned to May, and draped it around her neck.

"With your new… Mega Necklace, I guess, and the Mega Stone that Latias possesses, you may now perform Mega Evolution," Steven said.

"Mega Stone… Steven…" May said, burrowing into her bag. She pulled out the plainish brown stone she received from Mr. Stone.

"Ah, another Mega Stone… this is Lopunnite," Steven said. May smiled, and put it back, keeping that in mind for when she got a Lopunny.

"Anyway… Mega Evolution is a brilliant art, known only to a select few with the Key Stones needed. I have one, you have one… Lisia has one… but we still do not know a lot about it. I hope that you will be able to understand something from using it," Steven said.

"…So do I," May said.

"Anyway, I guess it's time for us to be getting back. I will take Latios and my leave. Until next we meet… I expect you'll have grown stronger, May. And as for you, Melissa… I hope that you will continue to assist May in her endeavours. May truly deserves a companion with your spark," Steven said. May and Melissa beamed, and Steven left the clearing. May and Melissa turned to Latios, and hopped astride her. Their destination? Fortree City.


	5. Mechanised Melee

May and Melissa dismounted, and May called Latias into a Poké Ball. The pair looked up and around. Fortree City was a city suspended above the treetops, with ladders and bridges dotted around for navigation. May took one look at them, and jumped on.

"May?" Melissa asked.

"What?" May asked, holding onto the ladder with all three limbs as she turned.

"Don't you think that's a little… risky?" Melissa asked. May shrugged, and continued climbing. She ran atop the canopy walkways, and entered Fortree Gym. Melissa followed behind her, much more slowly.

The Fortree Gym was a rather impressive sight. There was no back to the room: it was open to the sky. Standing at the far end of a beam was Winona, the Gym Leader, arms spread out as if in flight. She jumped, using the beam as a springboard, to land in the more stable ground of the battlefield.

"Welcome to Fortree, challenger," Winona said.

"…I have so much respect for you right now," May said.

"Yes, I get that a lot. Ready to fight?" Winona asked. May held out her Poké Ball. Winona nodded.

 _Official Gym Challenge! Winona is challenged by May August!_

Winona led with her Swellow. May chose to start with Arcanine. Arcanine shot forward, using a Flame Wheel attack to strike at Swellow, causing a burn. Swellow let out a tuft of energy.

"Big mistake, May. Guts doubles Swellow's attacking power while inflicted with a status condition like burn," Winona said. Swellow used a U-Turn, switching herself out to Winona's Mantine. Arcanine yelped, but Mantine's Surf came too fast for May. Winona's advice had stunned her more effectively than any Pokémon attack. May switched to Luxray, who used a quick Spark to take out Mantine, no problem. May had to act quickly.

Winona switched back to Swellow again. May commanded a quick Spark, hoping to take out the Swellow, or at least significantly draw back her options. But Swellow dodged nimbly to one side, and it was the beam Winona perched on that stopped Luxray from falling out of the Gym. Luxray scrabbled back on to the arena, not even prepared for Swellow's U-Turn. Swellow returned to Winona, to be replaced by Talonflame.

Talonflame spread its wings dramatically, and shot forward with a Brave Bird. Luxray was taken out, even with resisting Flying moves. May withdrew, gritting her teeth. She switched to Delphi. Delphi launched several Water Pulses, two of which struck- the rest were to limit Talonflame's dodging options. Talonflame shot forward, using another Brave Bird. Delphi quickly dived down, dodging the attack, and allowing Talonflame to strike the ground behind her, recoil doing her in.

Winona sent out Swellow again. May clenched her fist, knowing she had to do something about U-Turn. She commanded Delphi to stay on her guard, preparing an angle. Delphi waited, and struck with a Water Pulse as Swellow propelled forward with U-Turn. Swellow still struck true and returned, but her burn was still costing her endurance. Winona replaced her with a Togekiss.

"Better come back anyway, Delphi…" May said. She sent out Durant, who skittered forward. It burrowed under the ground, dodging Togekiss's Aura Sphere.

"Now why did you use a Ground move in the Flying Gym?" Winona asked.

"Never assume you know what your opponent is doing," May said. Durant's head popped out of the ground behind Togekiss. It jumped up, and struck with a Metal Claw. Togekiss shook it off, and Durant dived under the ground. Togekiss turned its back on the hole, readying an Aura Sphere for Durant's tactic. Durant jumped straight back up, striking Togekiss from behind again. Togekiss fainted, and Winona was left with Swellow. Swellow charged with a Brave Bird, but Durant simply burrowed back underground, emerging once Swellow's burn finished it off.

 _The Gym Challenge is now complete! The victor is May August!_

"Well, May… I must say, that was quite the fun battle," Winona said.

"Agreed," May said.

"It's almost without question that I grant you the Feather Badge. You're now Rank 7, and can Fly wherever you have once been, as well as having command over level 70 Pokémon you get from others. There's also my TM, Roost. It allows a Flying Pokémon to regain its composure, but it must perch to do so," Winona said, handing over Badge and TM.

"Interesting move," May said. She and Melissa left, and Winona turned to resume her perch.

* * *

May and Melissa, after the customary stop at the Pokémon Centre for heals, bonding and rest, set out on Route 120 for the next town. Melissa was walking beside May, considering reaching for her hand, but stopping herself. The two were good friends, but she was still too shy for something like this?

 _"_ _Help… Help us…"_ a voice said, from underneath the waves. Melissa turned, and May stopped too. A Gastrodon appeared from beneath the waves.

"Whatever is the matter, East Gastrodon?" Melissa asked.

 _"_ _At the Scorched Slab… there's someone attacking our home…"_ the Gastrodon said.

"May… there's trouble," Melissa said. May jumped on Gastrodon's back.

"Lead the way," May said. Melissa nervously boarded, and the Gastrodon led them back to the scene of the problem.

* * *

The Scorched Slab was a small cave in the middle of a lake, lying underneath a bridge. Honestly, it was easy to overlook, and according to the Gastrodon, this made it easy for some Pokémon to hide. However, some Trainer was causing mayhem in there. After entering the Slab, May disembarked from the Gastrodon, and on a whim, caught it. She began running through the caves, ignoring the several Fire and Poison Pokémon heading the opposite way. Melissa followed behind, less successfully.

"Yes! The Legendary Pokémon of the planet's core, Heatran!" the Trainer said. May recognised that voice anywhere.

"Brendan…" May said. Brendan turned from the hole he had created, and gasped.

"May… perfect! May, please, you've gotta come with me!" Brendan said.

"Wha… no! Why would I? I find Team Magma repulsive, you pathetic, and Courtney robotic. Plus, someone's got to look after Melissa!" May said.

"May…" Melissa said, blushing.

"You rank her higher than me? But…" Brendan said.

"If there's a good enough excuse, I'd like to hear it…" May said. Brendan opened his mouth, before groaning.

"I heard that," May said.

"May… please… I can't…" Brendan said.

"Make good choices? I gathered that," May said. Brendan brought his hand to his belt, and drew out a Poké Ball. May sent out her Lupus, and Brendan a Pikachu. Lupus howled, and sent a Flamethrower flying forwards. The Pikachu was sent backwards, but it resumed its feet. It charged forward, preparing a Volt Tackle, and striking. Lupus spun around on the spot, making sure to stay on her feet. The Pikachu reared back for a Thunderbolt, and Lupus shot an Ice Beam up at the Pikachu. The Pikachu screeched, and fell to the ground.

"No… that was the only Pokémon I had on me…" Brendan said.

"Poor planning?" May asked. She turned to Lupus, who was growing larger. A beautiful white fur with red markings trailing along beside her was growing, and her face became much more elegant. May pulled out her Pokédex, and identified Arctos.

"Now that's just… a freshly… dang it! This is all your fault, May! Your fault! Just you remember that once I come back with the upgrades needed to take you down," Brendan said. He stormed from the room, leaving May and Melissa to watch as an angry Heatran emerged from the hole Brendan had made.

"Are you all right?" May asked.

 _"_ _Stupid… kabooms… just after I got to sleep with the missus, too!"_ the Heatran said.

"…We're sorry for how Brendan acted. I assure you, we can make him see the error of his ways, one way or another," Melissa said.

 _"…_ _You're not the queen of kabooms?"_ the Heatran asked.

"No. The king's gone now. You can get back to your missus, now," Melissa said. Heatran nodded, and started retreating into the ground.

"…That was a potential catastrophe," May said.

"But what did Brendan mean… you'll remember that?" Melissa said.

"It means he's crazy and wants me in ways he'll never have me. Come along, Melissa, we've got to move on," May said. Melissa followed May quite closely.

* * *

May and Melissa emerged from the Scorched Slab, and continued along Route 120 and the following Route 121. Melissa was wringing her hands nervously behind May, and May was starting to get distracted at the sight.

"Are you OK?" May asked.

"Sorry, May… I'm just… I'm just scared…" Melissa said.

"Scared of what?" May asked.

"Scared… of losing you," Melissa said. May froze in her tracks, and turned to look at Melissa.

"Scared of losing me?" May asked.

"Yeah… it's just… I see you… and I want to stay in your arms… please, May…" Melissa said.

"…You know what? That Mega Stone thing gave me just the thought…" May said, burrowing into her bag. She pulled out the Eon Pendants- one with a ruby, one with a sapphire.

"Here… take this," May said, holding out the sapphire pendant, the one depicting Latios.

"…What is this?" Melissa asked.

"This is an Eon Pendant. You wear one, and I the other. It has been said that the bearers of a pair are destined to be lifelong companions," May said, slipping the ruby Latias pendant around her neck. Melissa put the Latios pendant on hers.

"May…" Melissa said.

"Melissa, I trust you. You're cute, you're loyal, and you're always there. I would be honoured if we formalised our friendship," May said.

"May… thank you," Melissa said, giving May the tightest hug she could muster.

*WHOOSH*

May pushed Melissa away, and both of them worriedly checked May's stomach for any accidental injuries. Melissa looked up, and pointed at the peak of Mt. Pyre, the mountain of Route 122. A black speck appeared above it, becoming larger and more human-like… it was headed straight for them. May moved about, trying to catch the Pokémon… only for it to land on the ground at her feet. May and Melissa surrounded it. 'It' was a Sneasel, a female one, if the short ear-feather was to be believed. Through a combination of the events of Mt. Pyre and her fall, she was well and truly fainted.

"What do we do?" Melissa asked.

"We take her to the Pokémon Centre," May said firmly.

"Lilycove's not far. Come on!" Melissa said. She scooped up Sneasel, and the pair bolted as fast as they could to Lilycove.

* * *

The pair entered the Pokémon Centre, and Melissa ran to the counter.

"Good evening! Welcome to the… oh my word!" the Nurse Joy on duty said. She ran around the counter, and looked at the Sneasel in Melissa's arms.

"Is it really bad?" Melissa asked.

"Not so bad that we can't fix it. But it'll take a little longer than normal… a lot longer than normal," Nurse Joy said. She pressed a button, and a Blissey and an Audino walked up with a stretcher. Sneasel was placed on them, and hurried to the back room.

"This might take a while… do you two want rooms to spend the night?" the Nurse Joy asked. Melissa nodded, knowing that May was behind her now. Nurse Joy dipped under the desk, and came out with a pair of room keys. She passed them to Melissa, and she headed upstairs, May following.

* * *

Melissa was on edge that night. Not just on Sneasel's behalf… May had just become her friend. A lifelong friend, if the legend of the Eon Pendants was to be believed. She pulled out the Latios Pendant, and admired it for a little. She smiled, before reaching for her wig. May wasn't going to drop in to her room, so Lisia felt fine discarding her alter-ego for a little while, at least. She left the room, leaving Melissa's clothes folded on the bed, and the wig carefully hidden from casual view. She headed to the Contest Hall. She wanted to share her elation with the world. She entered the Contest Hall, and looked about in awe. She submitted herself for a Beauty Contest, pulled out her Mega Tiara, and prepared for the thrill.

Contests were a totally different ballpark to battles. It was her and three other Trainers, using a Castform, a Milotic and a Lopunny, all pitching in to prove their appeal. Showing them off in a spectacular display was one thing… it was another for their talent. Castform brought about a beautiful snow, Milotic swum about in an elegant arc, and Lopunny spun around on the spot, using some combination of Mirror Coat and Heal Bell for a splendorous glamour.

"Are you ready, Ali?" Lisia asked. Ali nodded. Lisia touched her Mega Tiara, and Ali Mega Evolved, clouds swirling around her. The crowd was getting excited by Mist, before Ali switched to a Dazzling Gleam. She finished the appeal with a Draco Meteor, slamming into the ground in an explosion not unlike fireworks.

"Ali! Lisia! Ali! Lisia!" the crowd was chanting. This was what Lisia lived for. That… and the gentle caress of May.

* * *

Lisia exited the Contest Hall, looking towards the Pokémon Centre. She spotted a small group of Magma bandits walking away from the Pokémon Centre. Lisia yelped, and ran towards the Pokémon Centre as fast as she could.

"Did any Magma bandits come in here?" Lisia asked, entering the building. She looked around, and noticed the place had emptied out. Except for the Nurse Joy, who was left bound and gagged behind the counter. Lisia yelped again, and ran around to untie her.

"Thanks… you're right. Some Team Magma bandits did get in here… they knocked me down, tied me up, and went upstairs. When they came down, they were carrying an unconscious girl… she looked kind of familiar… and her left forearm was missing…" Nurse Joy said.

"MAY!" Lisia cried out. She bolted up the stairs, and barged into May's room. Several of May's Pokémon had received cuts and scrapes, and were strewn across the room. Nurse Joy had followed, having managed to get out of the ropes.

"…I'm calling the police…" Nurse Joy said.

"Nurse Joy… I need you to heal these Pokémon. And then I need you to tell me where Team Magma hangs around," Lisia said.

"…You're not going up against them, are you? That's insane!" Nurse Joy said.

"And abandoning May is even more insane!" Lisia told her right back. She pulled out her Latios Pendant.

"She is my world, my lifelong companion. And I'm not going to sit back and let Team Magma tinker with her ticker! I'm going after her," Lisia said.

"…You're a celebrity. You can't just waltz in there. That'd be insane!" Nurse Joy said.

"I have a plan for that. Just help May's friends," Lisia said. The Nurse Joy bowed, gathered them up, and left Lisia to her thoughts. She went to her room, and pulled on her clothes. She looked about, and noticed that the room seemed slightly disturbed.

"Oh no… May, be all right…" Melissa said.

* * *

May awoke, looking around the room. It was quite large, and patterned with all sorts of Hoenn-native Pokémon... except that they seemed… different. A mechanical tail here, a bionic eye there… this room was patterned with mechanical Pokémon.

Team Magma was here.

"How are you doing, May?" a voice asked. May looked up, and noticed Brendan approaching her.

"You! What have you done with me?" May asked.

"Calm down… hear me out. You see… I never actually had any siblings, older or younger… May… will you be my older sister?" Brendan asked. May stared at him blankly.

"…That's not how that works, Brendan. You don't just up and decide I'm your big sister. Plus, I don't even like you. I find you pathetic, dumb and gullible. Am I really the girl you want as your big sister?" May asked.

"Yes… you're beautiful, you're determined, and you care a lot about that Melissa girl. Who, might I add, has now abandoned you. Besides, any such minor flaws can be ironed out with a few dozen lines of code," Brendan said.

"Excuse me? Did you just say you were going to make me into a mechanical human?" May asked.

"Well, of course! The Almost-Mecha-Camerupt has provided us with the building blocks to make magnificent Mechanical Pokémon, and even mechanical humans! My lovely girlfriend, Courtney, has already volunteered as the first, becoming better in just about every way thanks to our procedures," Brendan said.

"Better? At what? Being a pawn of Team Magma, or being your girlfriend?" May asked.

"That is neither here nor there, May. Courtney is a brilliant innovation to the world, and I will show it that. However… May, you might just have to help her out with that. Showcase another facet of the mechanisation process," Brendan said.

"All right, that's it! You have insulted Melissa's honour, shown the utmost disrespect to your girlfriend, and have threatened much more than my life on several different occasions in the past five minutes. Maybe it is time to stop calling you pathetic… but this ain't what I had in mind for character development. You're an awful human being, a monster too big for a pocket. Team Magma is going to meet a sticky end, and there can almost be no doubt I'll be there. But for now, I take my leave," May said, storming from the room. She sealed it shut behind her, before she remembered she was supposed to be the captive.

"…How's that for subverting stereotypes?" May asked. She looked around, and started trying to make a break for it. There'd be no stopping Brendan from sounding the alarm, so she needed to find the exit quickly.

* * *

Melissa sailed in on Delphi, and returned her to her Poké Ball. She fumbled with switching Poké Balls, eventually just sending out the next of May's Pokémon she could find- which happened to be Sneasel.

 _"_ _Huh? Wait… are those guys…"_ Sneasel asked. She watched a pair of Magma bandits run along the halls, overlooking Melissa and Sneasel.

"Do you remember a girl with a missing forearm when you met me?" Melissa asked.

 _"…_ _Vaguely. Why?"_ Sneasel asked.

"Well, she's the official trainer between us, but right now, she's been kidnapped by these guys," Melissa said.

 _"…_ _Are you sure you're not my trainer?"_ Sneasel asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm no great shakes at battling… it's just me and Ali as my sister," Melissa said.

 _"…_ _I will defend you either way. You have a certain…"_ Sneasel said.

"Any time tonight would be great," Melissa said. Sneasel curtseyed, and held up a Razor Claw. Hurriedly evolving into the frilled Weavile with nary a second thought, she darted from shadow to shadow. Melissa followed clumsily, looking around for any clues on how to navigate the place. Her heart was racing… what would May look like when she found her? Knowing her, she'd probably have made more of a mark on Team Magma… but if she was mechanised, like Courtney…

* * *

May looked around this room, still lost. What sounded like the alarm had well and truly been sounded, and Magma bandits were teeming out from everywhere. May spotted a Magma bandit in this room, and dived behind a row of boxes. She crawled past, the soft flesh on her left elbow rubbing on the cold ground. May bit back the sounds of pain, wondering how much longer she could stay hidden like this, before she heard something that sounded like a Pokémon. She switched positions, and slid across the back until she reached the box emitting the noises. She let out a similar noise, hoping the Magma bandit wouldn't notice.

 _"…_ _What… what is that?"_ the Pokémon asked.

"Stupid Clefairy… how am I supposed to catch that pesky girl if that keeps distracting me? Knowing my luck, she's right behind…" the Magma bandit said.

"C'mon, May… think, think, think…" May muttered to herself. She heard the Magma bandit's footsteps stepping closer.

"Clefairy, Metronome," May said. She heard the tell-tale wiggle of a Clefairy's finger waggle, and stepped back. The ground began to shake about, and the Magma bandit teetered. He fell on his back, and a few of the boxes dropped on top of him. Clefairy's own box fell on its side, bursting open and sending the Clefairy spilling out towards May.

 _"_ _Again! Again!"_ the Clefairy said.

"We've gotta get out of here," May said, scooping up the Clefairy, and looking about. Clefairy wiggled it's finger again, and a Thunderbolt dropped on top of a lock, frying it and popping the door open.

"…Sure," May said, charging through it. Still more maze-like paths.

* * *

Melissa was running through the area, until she bumped into Tabitha, being knocked to the ground. Weavile turned around, and darted back, growling at the Magma bandit.

"Please… don't hurt me…" Melissa said.

"Don't worry, little one. We're not… I'm not a bad person, and you mean nothing to Team Magma. You don't have to fear me," Tabitha said, holding out his hand. Melissa took it, and Tabitha helped her off the floor.

"Where's… where's May?" Melissa asked.

"May… we don't know," Tabitha said.

"Please… I need her. I don't care if you put me through what you're putting her through… just please, let me be at her side," Melissa said, starting to tear up.

"No, I mean, we don't know where she is. Brendan had her kidnapped so he could turn her into his big sister… I don't get it much either. But she escaped, and she could be anywhere," Tabitha said.

"May…" Melissa said. As if on cue, May came bursting through a far door, a Clefairy in her arms.

"Melissa?" May asked.

"MAY!" Melissa cried out. She bolted forward, and gave May the biggest hug she could muster. May was knocked to the ground, but smiled as her arms went around Melissa.

"Where were you?" May asked. "Brendan said you'd abandoned me." Melissa started to tear up again.

"Oh, no, Melissa, don't cry, I'd never believe him," May started.

"I was participating in a Contest! I wanted to share my happiness with the world! But I abandoned you in your time of need, and almost lost you! Don't worry, May… I'm here… I'm here…" Melissa said, amidst wails and sobs.

"I know, Melissa, I know… calm down, just calm down…" May said, stroking Melissa's back. Melissa's wails began to settle down.

"May…" Tabitha said, looking at May. Melissa helped her up, and May glared at Tabitha.

"You in on this mess?" May asked threateningly.

"…I'm going to be honest… this is a family business. Maxie is my father, and whatever's left of Courtney is my sister. Sure, the Magma grunts aren't related to us… but we're family. And I'm going to be honest: that's about it," Tabitha said.

"Hm?" May said.

"I'm sick of this mess. Landmass this, roboticise that, overhaul the Hoenn ecosystem for no reason… they're my family, but that doesn't mean I'm going to sit back and give tacit approval for the mess they're diving into," Tabitha said.

"You're…" May started.

"May, Melissa… I understand that, strictly speaking, you would rather have nothing to do with us, just going on your way. May, you have the Pokémon League to challenge. And then after that, you'll just want a rather quiet life together. Am I not correct?" Tabitha asked.

"Well… I did want to do some exploring," May said.

"I'm fine with that," Melissa said.

"My point still stands. Team Magma means nothing to you. You just find yourself roped into our mess. As we speak, Maxie and that robot who claims to be my sister are more than likely in that submarine we stole, on their way to the Seafloor Cavern to wake up Groudon," Tabitha said.

"You stole a submarine?" Melissa asked.

"What the heck is a Groudon?" May asked.

"See? If you gave anything other than passive discontent about our existence, you'd know this stuff. I know you don't want to get in our hair. You know you'd rather stay away from us. I call for you to stay away from us, and us to stay away from you," Tabitha said.

"That sounds…" Melissa said, feeling pleased.

"Wait… so I'm just supposed to take the fact that Brendan wants to turn me into a robot maid big sister lying down?" May asked.

"Oh…" Tabitha said, looking down.

"Speaking of which, how much of Courtney is your sister?" May asked.

"…A certain percentage of her reproductive system, most notably the pleasure organs, and I think she's got a little of her brain… and I'm less sure on this one, but she might actually still have her heart…" Tabitha said. May and Melissa blanched.

"Yeah, maybe this truce isn't going to work…" Tabitha said. The wall beside them thumped, and shattered. Courtney stepped through it.

"Courtney? What are you still doing here?" Tabitha asked.

*Leader Maxie requested that I remain to smooth over the May crisis. Boyfriend more appropriate to the Groudon awakening ceremony than I, so I remain.* Courtney said.

"…Tabitha? I would like to reiterate that Brendan wants me to become that," May muttered.

"…Yeah. My idea was good on paper, though…" Tabitha muttered back.

*Brother Tabitha… your loyalties. They have been called into question by Boyfriend. Are you going to continue your service to your family units?* Courtney asked.

"Courtney… this isn't right. And you know this isn't right. My shy little sister… I'm not talking to you, Courtney unit. I want to hear my little sister. Courtney, whatever part of your brain is still functional… the heart I think may or may not be in there… tell me this isn't what you want," Tabitha said. Courtney's eyes turned into blue rings, with a blue orb circling around. A rather dull loading sound was echoing. She blinked again, and her eyes returned to normal. She dropped to the ground.

"Courtney!" Tabitha said.

"I… I can't hold it much longer…" Courtney said.

"Courtney!" Tabitha said, pulling Courtney into a hug.

"Big brother… I'm sorry. I regret taking up that operation," Courtney said.

"I knew it… just… I think I can reverse the process…" Tabitha said.

"…You haven't roboticised a Pokémon yet. You look away during the procedure. You couldn't reverse the process," Courtney said.

"…I'll learn how. I'll keep you by my side. You will become a human again… I think," Tabitha said.

"That's not how it works…*sigh* my organs wouldn't have survived," Courtney said.

"Huh?" Tabitha asked.

"Tabitha… I'll be like this… forever… I… don't worry… I'll be your sister… always…" Courtney said.

"That Courtney robot? That's not my sister…" Tabitha said.

"Tabitha… you have to help Dad and Brendan… help them see the error of their ways. Then they'll reboot my programming… make me me again…" Courtney said.

"…I will, Courtney," Tabitha said.

"…Systems… crashing… must… reboot…" Courtney said, before closing her eyes. She shivered, and got to her feet.

*Now booting up programs…* Courtney said, a robot once again. Tabitha turned to May and Melissa, who were crying at the sight.

"Go. Exit's that way. She'll remember she wants to hunt you down eventually…" Tabitha said. May and Melissa nodded, and May led the charge to escape.

May and Melissa hopped on Delphi's back, and Delphi began the swim to get them as far away from Team Magma's base as possible. Melissa called a few directions to get them towards Mossdeep, despite the relative predictability of going to the next Gym town.

"Melissa… you said you're into Contests?" May asked. Melissa shivered.

"It's OK if you don't want to talk. I just…" May said.

"I abandoned you, May…" Melissa said.

"No, you didn't. You have a life outside me. I didn't need to know where you were all the time. Although, until this blows over, I will need to make sure I know where you are," May said.

"…" Melissa was looking at May with uncertainty.

"I don't want either of us to go down by Team Magma's hand. I don't even want to know what would happen to you, now that they know how important you are to me," May said.

"…I promise, May. I'll be closer than your own shadow," Melissa said.

"…That's a tad creepy," May said.

"It's just an expression, at any rate… I don't plan on abandoning you again," Melissa said. May smiled, and pat her hand. Delphi slowed down, and May and Melissa disembarked at Mossdeep City.


	6. Sootopolis

May and Melissa entered the Mossdeep Gym, to find themselves on a black arena suspended over a starry void. Melissa peered around the doorframe, and could confirm the non-existence of the back wall.

"How does that happen?" May asked.

"How does," "anything happen?" two voices asked. Two white squares appeared, and two figures appeared. They looked identical, barring their differing sexual characteristics.

"Two Gym Leaders?" May asked.

"Of course." "I'm Tate." "And I'm Liza." "We train Psychic Pokémon." "And have formed a Psychic connection." "You don't see that everyday," Tate & Liza said. May and Melissa were looking between the pair, utterly confounded by their speech patterns.

"OK…" May said.

"Pardon us for asking," "But is that little girl beside you," "Challenging Gym battles too," "Or is it just you?" Tate & Liza asked.

"No… it's just her," Melissa said.

"…It doesn't matter, does it, Tate?" "Of course not, Liza." "We can show that this Trainer," "Has mastered the power of teamwork," "Which is an important trait to have," "On the field of battle," "Trainers, we challenge you both," "Show us your abilities," Tate & Liza said.

"But… I don't battle much… at all…" Melissa said.

"We can detect the potential," "Coming from your spirit," "And the bond of your Eon Pendants," "And the bonds between you and her Pokémon," Tate & Liza said.

 _Official Gym Challenge! Tate & Liza are challenged by May August and Melissa Incognita!_

Tate & Liza sent out a Solrock and a Lunatone, while May and Melissa chose Gastrodon and Ali. Gastrodon pulled back, and let out a burst of Muddy Water. Solrock spun around, clearing up the skies with a Sunny Day. May recoiled, watching Melissa try (and fail) an Earthquake attack. Gastrodon shot forward another Muddy Water, dealing sufficient damage to take out Lunatone, but not Solrock.

Tate & Liza sent out their Medicham, while Solrock fired a Solar Beam. Gastrodon was down and out, and Ali performed a Disarming Voice. May switched to her Arcanine. Arcanine roared, and slammed into Solrock with a powerful Flame Charge. Solrock fell into the abyss, and Tate & Liza's reaction seemed to indicate that was a condition of instant failure. Tate & Liza sent out their Espeon, and Medicham performed an Ice Punch, taking out Ali.

"That…" Melissa said in shock. She sent out Buneary, who growled. Medicham jumped into the air, and shot down with a High Jump Kick on Arcanine, while Buneary started dodging Espeon's Psychics. Buneary vented her Frustration on Espeon, which wasn't much. Buneary looked up, to see Medicham preparing a High Jump Kick on a weakened Arcanine. She cried out, and charged forward. She leaped into the air, striking Medicham. Medicham dropped to the ground, and leaped right back up, readying a High Jump Kick for her. Buneary reached her conclusion. She dropped down on top of Espeon, using a Bounce to propel her away towards the abyss. Medicham missed Buneary, and kept going and crashed. Somewhere.

 _The Gym Challenge is now complete! The victors are May August and Melissa Incognita!_

"Magnificent!" "Amazing!" "You deserve our Mind Badge," "For that fine show!" Tate & Liza said. Tate held out the Mind Badge, and May took it. Melissa looked at Liza, who was holding the TM.

"Ah, you caught us there." "By know, you should know what that badge does." "Rank 8 trainer, can train Pokémon up to level 80," "And can also use Dive out of battle." "And this TM is for Calm Mind." "Boosts your mental prowess through meditation," Tate & Liza said, giving Melissa the TM. May turned to her Pokémon, to see Lopunny lounging on Arcanine. She rolled her eyes, and returned both Pokémon.

"You didn't hear it from me," "But you might want to get ready for a few shocks," "Sometime in your near future," "Just thought you wanted to know," Tate & Liza said. May nodded absently, and walked through the doorframe, and back into a more level-headed plane.

* * *

As May and Melissa left the building, a loud earthquake sounded. May was knocked off balance, and Melissa grabbed her, trying to keep her from falling, while at the same time wincing from the sound. The earthquake came to a stop, and May and Melissa broke apart.

"Thanks…" May said, smiling. Melissa gave a faint smile, before adjusting her hair and rubbing feeling into her ears. May's eyes widened with shock, as she spotted a shirtless man run up to them.

"You've… found you… gotta… were you… come…" the man said.

"Who-who are you?" Melissa asked, somewhat nervously.

"That would be Matt. Remember him?" Shelly said, walking up behind him. May looked around, to notice Archie standing on the shore, in front of something odd underwater.

"Shelly!" Melissa said, jumping.

"Melissa! How are you doing?" Shelly asked. Melissa showed her Latios Pendant, and Shelly beamed.

"That's nice. Onto more important news… Team Magma have _really_ gone and done it this time," Shelly said.

"Worse than destroying their own daughter?" May asked.

"…I had no idea Courtney had that happen to her…" Matt said, tearing up.

"This is a bigger scale. There are legends of a Pokémon that moulded the continents… Groudon. The seal placed upon it has been broken, and we face a horrible cataclysm that makes the influx of invasive species look like losing a sock," Shelly said.

"Then should we be making jokes?" May asked.

"Right, let's roll," Shelly said. She grabbed Melissa and ran towards Archie. Matt went to pick up May, but she ran off before he could pull her feet off the ground. Everyone piled in to a small hole in the ocean. May and Melissa quickly realised they were in a submarine, and it blasted off.

"You mean we're underwater…" Melissa said. She looked around.

"Yep, this is our Sharpedo," Archie said, looking back from the front of the Sharpedo.

"…Looking sharp," Melissa said, smiling.

"Thanks, kiddo," Matt said, tousling Melissa's hair. Melissa giggled, and reached to readjust her hair. She froze when she noticed May staring at her, her jaw agape.

"May?" Shelly asked.

"Melissa? When did you get a lock of your hair dyed electric blue?" May asked, staring straight at Lisia's hair. Melissa's eyes followed her gaze, and she realised her cover was broken.

"May… please don't get mad…" Melissa said nervously.

"Now why would I get mad?" May asked. Melissa reached for her wig, and pulled it away. Lisia's signature hairstyle had flopped, but there was no mistaking her identity.

"…That might be a good reason," May said calmly. Lisia cringed, and hid behind Matt.

"What was I to you? A friend, or was this entire thing a publicity stunt? How many cameras have I missed? How much of everything between Slateport City and here has been set up by you?" May asked.

"None of it… I swear, this has nothing to do with fame, none of this was staged!" Lisia said.

"She's right. According to Tabitha, the tiny little seeds of this idea have been sprouting in Maxie's mind since before Lisia was born… I think. I don't know the numbers," Shelly said.

"Besides, no one would stage what has happened in the short time starting around Mt. Chimney. You'd need to be a really sick man to make this an act and not tell the participants," Matt said.

"Lisia… was everything a lie?" May asked. Lisia let out a sob.

"None of it was. You know Lisia better than anyone," Lisia said. May was silent.

"We're here," Archie said.

"This isn't over, Lisia. Stay here: I'll go stop Groudon," May said, climbing up and out of the Sharpedo. Shelly followed behind her, while Matt kept Lisia company. Archie was watching the scanners, ready to look about at the first sight of trouble.

* * *

May ran through the Seafloor Cavern, Lisia's betrayal still on her mind. On the surface, she had nothing but determination to fight back against Maxie and Brendan, stop them from corrupting Groudon and Maxie's kids. But inside, she was seething at Lisia. She pulled out her Latias Pendant, and growled. She wanted to cast it away. She wanted nothing to do with Lisia. But something niggled at the back of her mind. She put the Latias Pendant into her bag, and looked up. She stopped, having ran into Maxie and Brendan.

"You…" May said.

"Me. It seems obvious in retrospect that you would be here today… but how odd. You're here alone…" Maxie said.

"She's not alone! She's got me!" Shelly said, stepping beside her, and looking at May with a glint of triumph.

"Shelly!" Tabitha said. Shelly waved at Tabitha vaguely, her gaze being on Maxie and Brendan more than Tabitha.

"What about Melissa? Oh, wait, she abandoned you. Abandoned you when you most needed her," Brendan said.

"SHE DID NOT!" May yelled, eager to contradict Brendan, and in the process defending Lisia. May's hand flew to her mouth, as the inherent contradiction confused her.

"…A worm of doubt in my big sister? Perfect…" Brendan said.

"…You will not lay a hand on May. There is only one place for her heart… and in your trash can is not it!" Shelly said. She sent out a Starmie. Maxie and Brendan took that as their cue to send out Pikachu and Eelektross, while May chose her Gastrodon. Shelly's Starmie used a Psychic on Eelektross, and Gastrodon used Mud Bomb on Pikachu. Pikachu was taken out with ease, but Eelektross was not so easily confronted. Eelektross used a Wild Charge, shooting right at Starmie. Gastrodon charged, and went right in front of Starmie, taking the Wild Charge herself.

"Wow…" May said.

"A waste of energy," Brendan said, switching to Breloom. May raised an eyebrow, and watched the events unfurl. Gastrodon hauled up a massive Mud Bomb, and shot it into the air. It landed on top of Eelektross, causing it to drop to the ground, covered in mud. Breloom tightened his focus, but was quickly distracted and mopped up by Starmie.

"This…" Brendan said, sending out Slaking, alongside Maxie's Garbodor. Gastrodon flung another Mud Bomb at the Garbodor, not doing a whole lot to it, but wearing down it's stanima and accuracy. Starmie, meanwhile, was launching Psychic after Psychic at Slaking, taking the time to dodge Slaking's slow, infrequent attacks with ease. Garbodor was just stockpiling trash.

"Brendan, stop and think about what you're doing!" Maxie said. Brendan stopped commanding Slaking to attack Starmie, and looked across. He smirked, and commanded a Giga Impact on Gastrodon. May gasped, and Gastrodon fired a Mud Bomb. It soared over Slaking, and Gastrodon was taken out. May smiled, and returned her, switching over to Arctos. Arctos performed a Tri Attack, calling upon the powers of fire, ice and thunder to avenge Gastrodon and defeat Slaking. Starmie used a Psychic on Gastrodon.

"We can't keep this up forever…" Brendan said, switching to Blaziken. Maxie sent out his Infernape.

"We don't…" Maxie said. Brendan looked up at Maxie, and realised his plan. Starmie fired off a Surf, taking out both glass cannon Pokémon, and doing quite a bit to Arctos.

"Time for my final Pokémon!" Maxie said triumphantly. The ground opened up, and out came a Camerupt. Not just any Camerupt: the Almost-Mecha-Camerupt from Mt. Chimney.

"And, of course, we can't have things too easy…" Maxie said. He touched the side of his glasses: where May just noticed a Key Stone hanging. She withdrew Arctos, and sent out Lopunny as the Almost-Mecha-Camerupt transformed into an Almost-Mecha-Mega-Camerupt. She activated her Key Stone, and Lopunny became Mega Lopunny.

"May… that may not have been the best choice," Shelly said.

"I saw Mega, and I panicked, OK? What was your idea?" May asked.

"Sacrifice Arctos to get off a Surf," Shelly said.

"Lopunny, Bounce!" May said. Shelly smiled, and Starmie got off a Surf while Lopunny was in the air. Camerupt roared, and split the ground. Starmie dropped into the Fissure, to Lopunny's horror.

 _"_ _No way I'm fighting that!"_ Lopunny said.

"You can do it, Lopunny… I believe in you," May said. Lopunny rolled her eyes dramatically, and gave a High Jump Kick. The Almost-Mecha-Camerupt was sent spinning away. It got to its feet, and performed Fissure again. Lopunny jumped into the air, and used another Bounce. Camerupt used Fissure, dropping Lopunny in.

"Dangit," May said.

"I was hopeful, too…" Shelly said. She sent out a Sharpedo, and May Latias.

"That can't be legal!" Maxie said.

"I'm pretty sure mechanising a Pokémon can't be, either," May said simply. Latias flung a Mist Ball at the Camerupt, and Sharpedo shot forward with a Waterfall. The Almost-Mecha-Camerupt fell to the ground, it's Mega form disappearing.

"That was your last?" May asked.

"I was hopeful. But it bought me enough time for this… Groudon, awaken!" Maxie proclaimed, holding out the Red Orb.

"You were foolish for rejecting our ideas, May… humanity needs that which I have strived for. May Primal Groudon give us hope," Brendan said.

"Stop… Stop it now!" Tabitha cried out.

"Humph. Children who actively fight against the ideals their parents fought for are useless," Maxie said. The power of the Red Orb shone forth at that moment, and the energy of Groudon was being awoken. Shelly grabbed Tabitha and Courtney, and bolted with them. May could only watch in horror, as Groudon looked about, and curled up. The light of Mega Evolution shone, and May stepped back. Maxie and Brendan were smiling with joy, as a massive pillar of lava shot up from Groudon's position. Groudon vanished.

"At last… at last! Human evolution's next stage has begun!" Brendan said.

"We have awoken Groudon…" Maxie said.

"What have you done…" May said, a note of terror in her voice. Maxie pulled out his Pokénav, and responded to a call.

"What is it? The sun has become mercilessly fierce? That is what we have expected, no? Wait, what? That's impossible… how could its power possibly be so fierce?" Maxie asked. He put the Pokénav away, and turned to May.

"Looks like someone didn't put their thinking cap on…" May said, giggling nervously.

"What…" Brendan asked.

"I have awoken the power of Groudon with the Red Orb… but it seems… I have brought about an end…" Maxie said.

"You two! To the Sharpedo!" May said, beckoning them. She ran through the Seafloor Cavern, Brendan and Maxie following.

* * *

Hot. Blindingly hot. The Sharpedo had surfaced, and the surface was covered with a sweltering heat.

"This is not…" Maxie said.

"You promised us a success… a new stage in humanity…" Brendan said.

"Father…" Tabitha said. Courtney was on the ground, her mechanics clearly not at ease in heat this hot.

"Courtney…" Tabitha said, trying to hold her.

"May…" Lisia said.

"Brendan, I blame you for this mess," May said.

"But Maxie…" Brendan said.

"Whoa! May, that was uncalled for. Everyone, now's not the time for the blame game…" Archie said.

"…We're on the Desolate Land, facing our deaths, and you think it's not time for pointing fingers?" May asked.

"Exactly. May, we set sail for Sootopolis. Groudon's going to get there, to the Cave of Origin… it'll want a pool of energy deep within for Primal Reversion…" Archie said.

"If it gets that, this'll be a Desolate Land for sure," Shelly said.

"You mean… it gets hotter?" Lisia asked.

"Only if we can't stop it…" Archie said. He turned to Maxie.

"Team Magma, you're coming with us. We made this mess… we've gotta clean it up," Archie said.

"Father…" Tabitha said.

"Ngh…" Maxie said, before going back into the Sharpedo. Archie followed, along with Brendan and Courtney. Tabitha remained for a little.

"…May, I'm sorry. I'm sorry you and Lisia couldn't have had a peaceful life together," Tabitha said.

"On behalf of Team Aqua… and I guess Team Magma, too… I'm sorry that we must ask this of you…" Shelly said.

"May, you've gotta help us," Matt said. The three entered the Sharpedo, and shot off towards Sootopolis, leaving May and Lisia alone on the land above the Seafloor Cavern.

"May…" Lisia said. A silver shape appeared overhead, and Steven Stone appeared beside them, returning his Skarmory to its Poké Ball.

"What a mess… sorry I couldn't have come sooner," Steven said.

"Steven!" May said, a red tint unrelated to sunburn covering her face.

"May…" Lisia said softly.

"This… so this is what Granite Cave depicted. A Desolate Land… the power of Primal Groudon… nothing could live in this land of death…" Steven said.

"A sweltering heat wave… over home…" Lisia said.

"I know it's terrifying… come on, Steven, think…" Steven said.

"We have to go to Uncle," Lisia said.

"…Wallace… of course!" Steven said. May gave Lisia a small smile, before remembering to be angry with her.

"May, Lisia, hop on!" Steven said, calling Skarmory again.

* * *

Steven brought May and Lisia to Sootopolis City, where Team Magma and Team Aqua had gathered. So, too, was a white-clad man with a distinct resemblance to Lisia.

"Uncle!" Lisia cried out.

"Lissi!" Wallace called out, embracing his niece. May smiled again, before looking about.

"May… defender of Hoenn, defender of my niece… this drought is being caused by a great power emanating from the Cave of Origin…" Wallace said. He reached into a pouch, and pulled out a Blue Orb.

"This sunlight is intense… too intense for humans and Pokémon to survive. Hoenn will be caught under its withering glare..." Steven said. Shelly stepped forward.

"May… will you take on the challenge of defeating Groudon… and restoring our sky?" Shelly asked.

"…I don't know… I don't think I can…" May said.

"May… who do you think can fight?" Lisia asked.

"Steven? Wallace? …Archie?" May asked.

"I tried… but my Water Pokémon failed to come up to the challenge…" Wallace said.

"It's Desolate Land, Primal Groudon's power… Water has no effect. And I can't use my Steel Pokémon: Groudon has too many advantages," Steven said.

"May… you don't train one Pokémon, or one type. You have a variety of partners on your team. You can succeed… I know you can…" Lisia said. She held out her Latios Pendant.

"You're my friend… you're May August… you've done so much, beaten long odds…" Lisia said.

"Lisia…" May said. Lisia pulled out her wig.

"This isn't for Lisia… this is for Melissa," Lisia said. May took in a deep breath.

"…I'll try," May said.

"I knew you would. May… take this," Shelly said. May opened it up: it was a suit. May climbed into it (with Lisia's help), and buckled it up.

"The Aqua Suit… this should be able to weather anything that comes your way," Shelly said.

"May… take this," Wallace said, giving May the Blue Orb. He inserted it into the Aqua Suit, and it changed shape slightly to accomodate.

"Of course! The Blue Orb should be able to calm Groudon!" Archie said.

"May… use the suit and the Blue Orb… you have to get to Hoenn's Core. You have to defeat Groudon…" Wallace said.

"May… take this," Steven said, giving her a green stone.

"It's Sceptilite. You'll need every advantage you can get," Steven said.

"Speaking of advantages… my Key Stone," Lisia said, pulling her Mega Tiara from her hair, and giving it to May. May put it in her own hair, knowing that she'd be able to call upon two of her three Mega Evolutions in this battle… she hoped that would give her the edge she needed.

"I believe… I believe you and your Pokémon can do this," Steven said. Lisia echoed the statement, and it was passed about through Team Magma and Aqua.

"I know you'll see this through..." Wallace said.

"I'm sorry you had to do so alone," Archie added.

"I'm sorry I had to give you this burden at all…" Maxie said, his head bowed in shame.

"You're my best friend, May…" Lisia said. "I don't want to lose you."

"Thank you…" May said. She took in a breath, and entered the Cave of Origin.

* * *

May ran through the Cave of Origin purposefully. Tremors shook intermittently, but May had no care for them. She came up to a pool of lava, and gasped. Groudon appeared within the pool. May took in a breath, and jumped on Groudon's back. Groudon strode through the Magma, oblivious to May. Groudon arrived in a room filled with crystals. May jumped off, and landed on the rocks. She looked at Groudon, who was glowing with the power of Mega… no… Primal Reversion. It was encased in light, only to reappear in a new form.

The omega of all Pokémon. The golden-lined, black-trimmed, Ground-Fire form of Primal Groudon. Large and in charge. May sent out her Sceptile, and Mega Evolved it at first chance. Sceptile's sharp leaves and fir-tree-tail were of little importance to May. She commanded a Giga Drain, and Primal Groudon performed Precipice Blades. Blades shot from the ground, blades May was lucky to avoid, and Sceptile was not. Sceptile's Giga Drain struck, energy coming back to it. Primal Groudon shot out a Lava Plume, defeating Sceptile.

May groaned, and switched to Latias. She Mega Evolved her, and commanded a Mist Ball. Latias flung it, and Groudon shot a Precipice Blades forward. The blades were easily evaded by the airborne Latias. Groudon used a Lava Plume, and Latias weathered it.

"This is…" May said, in awe. Latias performed another Mist Ball, and May looked down into her Poké Balls. Her last one, to be precise… the last one Birch had given her. She decided to try. She threw the Poké Ball, Primal Groudon being compressed to ridiculous sizes to fit. It shook once. It shook twice. It shook thrice…

Primal Groudon broke free. The Poké Ball returned to May, to her surprise, and she looked up. Primal Groudon was on all fours, growling at May's presumptuousness. May froze in fear. Latias looked down, and roared. She shot forward, and threw a Mist Ball into Primal Groudon's eyes. Primal Groudon roared and tossed around in agony, before slumping over. Its Primal powers vanished. May tossed her Poké Ball again, this time successfully catching Groudon. She didn't intend to keep him, though. Well, maybe…

* * *

May left the Cave of Origin, holding out Groudon's Poké Ball. Everyone looked at it in awe, before Lisia ran into May, giving her the biggest hug she could muster. May beamed, and looked around.

"We owe you great thanks…" Steven said. May nervously blushed, and allowed Lisia to help her out of the Aqua Suit.

"It was…" May said.

"I understand… may I?" Steven asked. May held out Groudon's Poké Ball to him, and he took it.

"Groudon will be returned to where it belongs… were it will remain undisturbed by man's efforts…" Steven said. He held his hand out, and May took it. She placed it over her chest.

"Thank you… for everything, Steven…" May said.

"It… It was nothing… excuse me," Steven said, pulling away.

"The sea and the land… Pokémon and humanity…" Archie said.

"We desired the goals on one, at the expense of the other…" Maxie said. He turned to the Admins. Brendan was holding Courtney gently, like he would a beloved. Tabitha and Shelly were holding hands, watching the sky.

"Maxie…" Archie said.

"I hear you. Teams Magma and Aqua will rethink their goals… support both human and Pokémon alike…" Maxie said.

"Excellent…" Archie said.

"But the wrongs I have committed…" Maxie said. He walked up to Steven, and took Groudon's Poké Ball.

"If I am to begin on the path of correcting my wrongs… the wrongs that have brought this world to its knees… I must be the one to personally return Groudon to where it belongs…" Maxie said.

"Feel welcome," Steven said, beaming. Maxie turned to May.

"…Its power might never be used as it was intended… but you used that Blue Orb spectacularly. I can only hope you might hold this," Maxie said. He gave May the Red Orb.

"Thanks…" May said.

"Farewell," Maxie said.

"And that's it from me," Archie said.

"You're one of us, though, May. You're always welcome with Team Aqua," Matt said.

"And Team Magma," Tabitha added. Maxie and Archie left, leaving the admins to follow at their leisure.

"…I wish them the best in reconciliation," Steven remarked.

"Steven..." May said.

"May. I appreciate all that you have done. I can only wish you and your friend the best of luck in your future. Whether she goes by Lisia or Melissa… I know she's the girl you deserve," Steven said.

"Steven…" May said. She turned to Lisia, who was looking between May and Steven with a look of wonder on her face.

"…I am the girl Melissa deserves…" May said.

"May… take this," Steven said. May accepted a small flute.

"That Eon Flute is part of the bond between you and your Latias. With it, you will be able to soar the skies anywhere you so choose… and, knowing you, I believe you will find great enjoyment in that," Steven said. Steven turned and walked away, leaving May and Melissa alone with the admins. May turned to them.

*May…* Courtney's voice said. Courtney walked up to May, and smiled.

"Courtney? Are you going to be all right?" May asked.

*Well… as fine as I can be with about 1% humanity. Brendan has offered to be my boyfriend, properly, this time. He's also been rebooting my programming so I'm not one of those super-obedient robot girls…* Courtney said.

"Good for you," May said. Brendan appeared behind her.

"Brendan…" May said.

"May, I know what you're going to say… and you're right…" Brendan said.

"I'm sorry," May said.

"Huh?" Brendan asked.

"I called you pathetic. I treated you as an unredeemable piece of trash. I guess I was wrong. You did have what it takes to realise the error of your ways. And… I guess you did have a good motive…" May said, nervously smiling.

"You mean…" Brendan said.

"I haven't forgiven you, of course. You did try to turn me into a mindless machine. But this is the right track. We may never be true friends… but I want you to learn from your mistakes. Treat Courtney well. She's a great girl," May said.

"May… you're right. And I will. Courtney will get the best I can offer her," Brendan said.

"May… I just wanted to thank you," Shelly said. May turned, to see her and Tabitha walking up, hand in hand.

"Shelly?" May asked.

"Yeah… thanks to you, Team Magma's no big deal anymore. I… I always did like Tabitha…" Shelly said.

"We met each other, we fell in love, and then Dad got these grand ideas of advancing the human condition, and Shelly's adoptive father got the idea of stopping him… it was hard, going up against Shelly," Tabitha said.

"But that's all over now," Shelly said.

"Oh… glad I could help," May said, beaming. She turned to Lisia, and looked at her thoughtfully.

"Oh… May… I don't think you can forgive me…" Lisia said.

"Melissa…" May said absently. Lisia reached up, and took off her Latios Pendant. She held it out to May. May stared at it.

"Melissa… Lisia… it doesn't matter," May said.

"Huh?" Lisia asked.

"That's what Steven was saying, wasn't he? The curious girl that followed me out of Slateport… the contest star, the lost orphan… they were the same girl the whole time, weren't they?" May asked.

"Yeah… that's an odd way to say it…" Lisia said.

"No, it's perfect. Lisia… I befriended you. It doesn't matter that you were another girl at the time. I befriended you. And I will continue to be your friend," May said.

"May…" Lisia said.

"…Come on. I've got two more Ranks to climb," May said, grinning.

* * *

After healing and getting a little rest, Lisia resumed her Melissa identity, and led May to the Sootopolis Gym. There, walking in a pool of Water Pokémon, was Wallace.

"Uncle… May would like to challenge you now," Melissa said.

"May… Heroine of the Hoenn region. What a magnificent title, and from your bearings, I can tell that's a title well earned. In spite of your setbacks, you pulled through, and saved the day in the end. Now, as your final opponent before the Pokémon League… I would like to witness your talent on the field of battle!" Wallace said.

 _Official Gym Challenge! Wallace is challenged by May August!_

Wallace sent out a pink Gastrodon, which threw May off guard for the smallest of moments. She regained her ground, and sent out her own blue Gastrodon for the challenge. East Gastrodon performed an Ice Beam attack, striking West Gastrodon and coating it with a thin layer of frost. West Gastrodon easily broke the ice, and launched a Water Pulse at East Gastrodon. East Gastrodon absorbed the strike, using it's Storm Drain to ignore the blow. East Gastrodon repeated its Ice Beam, defeating the West Gastrodon.

"Foolish…" Wallace muttered to himself, sending out Floatzel. Gastrodon jumped up, and performed a Body Slam, sending Floatzel back. Floatzel charged, and bit down with an Ice Fang. Frost coated Gastrodon more effectively than it had covered West Gastrodon, and May made to retreat. As Gastrodon was coated in the red of Poké Balls, Floatzel landed a sneak Pursuit attack, defeating the Gastrodon.

"Oops…" May said, sending out her Arctos. Arctos used a Thunderbolt, paralysing the Floatzel, and then another Thunderbolt to defeat it. Wallace switched to Azumarill in a hurry, the threat of Arctos suddenly jumping up. Azumarill charged in with an Aqua Jet, striking the Fire-type Arctos. Arctos got to her feet, and used an Ice Beam to freeze the floor about her. Azumarill charged, almost unaffected by it, and Arctos quickly used a Flamethrower, the heat minimizing the impact of the frozen patch.

May sent out her Durant on Azumarill. Azumarill charged in with a Superpower, to meet Durant's Iron Head. Durant charged with the Iron Head, sending Azumarill back. Wallace switched to Clawitzer, which used Dark Pulse immediately. Durant crawled under the attack, and jumped up. It used X-Scissor, and jumped back around. Clawitzer fired two Aura Spheres. Durant jumped on one, and jumped off of it to perform another X-Scissor. The second Aura Sphere struck the Durant, defeating it. May switched over to Luxray.

Luxray lunged forward, and used a Thunder Fang, defeating the weakened Clawitzer. Wallace sent out his last Pokémon, Milotic. Milotic let out a gentle coo, and Luxray charged in with a Thunder Fang. Milotic found itself paralysed- a big problem. Milotic's scales glinted, and coated themselves in a thick sheen. Luxray made to repeat the Thunder Fang, only for his teeth to strike poorly.

 _"_ _What?"_ Luxray asked.

 _"_ _Marvellous scales, aren't they?"_ Milotic asked back.

 _"…_ _Super Duper Pikachu Strike Mega!"_ Luxray yelled, calling down a Thunderbolt. Milotic giggled, as the strike did little damage, before Milotic used an Ice Beam to finish the Luxray. May switched to her Sceptile, and Mega Evolved it. Wallace nodded approvingly, and commanded an Ice Beam. Sceptile took it, hanging on by a thread. Sceptile focused, before performing a Giga Drain attack. Energy was drawn from Milotic and into Sceptile, before Sceptile launched a Dragon Pulse. Milotic was down…

 _The Gym Challenge is now complete! The victor is May August!_

"Magnificent… splendid… wonderful! Ah, Lisia had so much to say about you… and I think I've witnessed the proof in her words today! I simply must grant to you the Rain Badge!" Wallace said. May took the Rain Badge, and fitted it into her final slot.

"And with that, you now sit at Rank 9. Any Pokémon will obey your commands without question, regardless of whether or not you obtained them from someone else. And, my personal gift… this HM. It contains the move Waterfall… an elegant, underestimated move that my Rain Badge just so happens to permit you to use outside of battle. Now… all that remains…" Wallace said.

"Rank 10," May said.

"Yes… the tenth rank can only be obtained by clearing the Elite Four's challenge and defeating the Champion. If you wish to attempt this challenge, you must travel to Ever Grande City, passing through Victory Road to the Pokémon League. I'm positive you have what it takes to succeed," Wallace said.

"Thanks…" May said.

* * *

May soared on the back of Latias, flying her and Melissa to the Pokémon League. May and Melissa jumped off, and looked up at the building.

"That's…" Melissa said, in awe.

"Yep. Ever Grande City," May said. The two entered the building, and looked around. An elaborately decorated room, with a lot of trainers gathered and talking amongst each other. Melissa was looking around, smiling.

"You like it here?" May asked.

"So this is what battling at the top is?" Melissa asked.

"May!" a voice exclaimed. May turned around, and spotted Steven. She waved, blushing a little, as Steven approached the pair.

"So, are you going to be challenging the Elite Four's Challenge?" Steven asked.

"Y-Y-Yes…" May said, nerves starting to set in. It was sinking in- she was going to reach Rank 10.

"Magnificent! I await your arrival in the Champion's Chamber… oh, but first. Lisia, I'm sorry, but only one person is permitted to take the challenge at any one time," Steven said.

"…I'll be cheering for you from here," Melissa said, awkwardly smiling. She dashed away, and May looked around, surprised.

"Anyway. May, you will face five opponents in sequence. You will be permitted to rest and restore your Pokémon in between matches. It's actually a walk between chambers. In order, you will face the Dark-type expert Sidney, the Ghost-type expert Phoebe, the Ice-type expert Glacia, the Dragon-type expert Drake, before, finally, you will face me, Steven Stone, Steel-type expert. All standard rules apply: you win when you defeat all five of the opponent's Pokémon. You can only use six of your Pokémon per battle. And then there's the complicated stuff like you lose in the case of a tie, only two Pokémon can be put to sleep at a time… you know, the rules that will hardly factor into your strategies, but I have to say them anyway," Steven explained. May nodded. Seemed simple enough.

"May!" Melissa cried out. May turned, to see Melissa with a bulging pouch. May looked inside, to see more Hyper Potions and Revive Crystals than she knew what to do with.

"Really?" May asked.

"I'm a Contest megastar overflowing with money. The least I could do was give you the medicine you'd need. And if you do well, that'll last you quite a while after," Melissa said.

"…Thanks, Melissa," May said. Steven nodded, and walked into the hallway. May walked up behind him, showed off her eight Badges- Stone, Knuckle, Dynamo, Heat, Balance, Feather, Mind and Rain- and followed him.


	7. Rank Ten

May looked around. This first room had low lighting, with barely enough for May to be able to see a figure hunched over a chair.

"Welcome, challenger… yeah, Steven was right. That fire in your eye tells me you're going to be a _real_ good match. Well, then girl, I'll show you just how Pokémon battles are fought in the Elite Four!" Sidney said.

 _Elite Four Challenge, Round 1! May August versus Sidney Darkenlite!_

May sent out her Clefable, and Sidney his Scrafty. Scrafty faded into the darkness, and came out with a Poison Jab. Clefable wiggled her finger, and shot a Moonblast, easily taking out the Scrafty. Sidney switched to his Malamar, and the Malamar laughed. It turned on its head, and an odd field descended over the match. Clefable fired another Moonblast, which Malamar easily shrugged off. Malamar fired a Dark Pulse, wiping away Clefable.

"What happened?" May asked, confused.

"I call it Inversion Reaver. In this state, Fire beats Water, Dark beats Psychic, and Fairy does jack to Dragon, and hopefully, you can figure out the rest from there," Sidney said. May nodded, and thought. Only one avenue seemed reasonable to her, and she sent out her Latias. Sidney gasped in horror, as Latias prepared and fired a Mist Ball, defeating the Malamar and restoring the laws of physics.

"How did you know…" Sidney asked.

"Dark is immune to Psychic. What does that mean backwards?" May asked, trying not to show she wasn't sure if that would work. Sidney sent out Absol, and used Night Slash on Latias. Latias held on, and used a Dragon Pulse on Absol. Latias quickly fired another, before the second Night Slash did her in. May could switch to Delphi, and quickly use an Aqua Jet to take on the Absol. Sidney switched to Shiftry, which had Leaf Blade. Delphi's Moonblast blasted back the Shiftry, but Delphi was ultimately no match for Leaf Blade. May chose Arctos following, for the Flamethrower. Sidney went Sharpedo, and Waterfall.

"Wow…" May said.

"Are you preparing yourself?" Sidney asked, smiling. May sent out her Sceptile, and Mega Evolved. Sceptile performed a Giga Drain, which was countered by Sharpedo's Ice Fang. May shivered, before Sceptile got up, and used Giga Drain.

 _Round 1 clear! May August advances!_

"Well, that was fun. Now move on to your next challenge here at the Elite Four!" Sidney said. May nodded, and moved on, making sure to heal.

* * *

May entered the second room. She could only really comprehend her floor, as, much like Tate & Liza's Gym, this room did not look at all like it's dimensions would suggest. Floating in front of her was a girl that did not look at all scary.

"Ah, you have arrived. You are quite full of life, just as Steven remarked. I have been training on Mt. Pyre, and as a result, have gained the ability to commune with Ghost-type Pokémon. The bond between me and ghosts has become incredibly tight… let's see you deal damage!" Phoebe said.

 _Elite Four Challenge Round 2! May August versus Phoebe Pyres!_

May opened with Weavile, and Phoebe Banette. Weavile grunted, jumping into the shadows, before striking with Night Slash. Banette fell like a puppet with cut strings, and Phoebe switched to Dusknoir. Weavile darted through Dusknoir, not quite defeating it. Dusknoir landed a Fire Punch, before Weavile finished it off.

"This Weavile…" Phoebe remarked, going to Mismagius. Weavile struck with Night Slash, and Mismagius spread out a Burn. Weavile shrugged, and struck again, just barely winning against it. Phoebe sent out Gourgeist, which had a Giga Drain to counter Weavile's Night Slash, as well as finally wearing out Weavile's stamina.

"That was impressive," May and Phoebe said in unison. May switched to Arcanine, who crashed into Gourgeist with a blast of flame. Phoebe switched to Sableye. May commanded another Flame Charge, and Sableye slammed down with Foul Play. Arcanine groaned, and pressed on. Sableye's Power Gem was the finishing strike. May switched to Lopunny, and Mega Evolved. Lopunny focused, and sent a High Jump Kick into Sableye, defeating it.

 _Round 2 clear! May August advances!_

"Well, I guess your bond with your Pokémon is as rich as mine. No wonder I lost. Well, time for you to proceed," Phoebe said.

* * *

What stood out to May in the next room was the sheer coldness of it. May started shivering, and looked at the woman kneeling elegantly in the room's centre.

"I have wandered Hoenn for many an age, my dear lady. Challenging a multitude of foes… but never finding one that could really stand up to me. Steven suggested you might, and from the fire in your eyes, I'm sure he wasn't exaggerating. I would feel tremendous relief in such a serious battle," Glacia said.

 _Elite Four Challenge Round 3! May August versus Glacia Blizzeta!_

Glacia opened with Froslass, while May chose Luxray. Froslass set up a hailstorm, fading into it, while Luxray tried (and failed) a Crunch. Luxray looked about, before letting out a Discharge, spreading far and wide. Froslass dropped out of the sky, and Luxray jumped at the chance to Crunch. Glacia switched to Mamoswine, which used Earthquake to immediately wipe away Luxray. May switched to Gastrodon, flooding the arena with Gastrodon's Surf. Mamoswine went down, but Froslass's hail was freezing water around and about. Glacia sent out Cryogonal, while she and May found higher ground.

"Interesting move!" Glacia shouted, as the hail dissipated at last. Gastrodon used a Body Slam on the Cryogonal, while it used an Ice Beam to strike Gastrodon. It was slammed into the water, and the water itself was freezing around Gastrodon. Gastrodon wailed, and was struck down by Cryogonal. May switched to Arctos, who started immediately with the Flamethrower. Cryogonal went down, and the water was starting to drain. Glacia went to Walrein, who sent up hail again. May shrugged, and performed a Thunderbolt, striking down on Walrein. The blow was followed up by a Flamethrower, and for no other reason than why not, an Ice Beam. Walrein went down.

"I didn't know such a Pokémon existed…" Glacia remarked. She sent out her Avalugg. Arctos spread out another Flamethrower, and another. Avalugg was rather easily defeated.

 _Round 3 clear! May August advances!_

"Your fierce spirit burns with a fire that cannot be extinguished. Incredible… and that Pokémon… proceed, and learn the true might of the Pokémon League!" Glacia said, going back to kneeling.

* * *

May entered the fourth room. She wasn't sure what she was expecting when she thought of a Dragon theme, but this was a stunning room. It kind of felt like she was the damsel in an old tale about the Dragon Pokémon and the heroic knights. The illusion was shattered by Drake looking more like a sea captain than a knight or a dragon.

"In their natural state… Pokémon are wild beings. At times they help, and at times they hinder. For us to fight alongside Pokémon as partners, we must have a certain spirit. Steven has suggested that you have that spirit… and good thing, too, because without it, you'll never prevail against me!" Drake said.

 _Elite Four Challenge Round 4! May August versus Drake Durgon!_

May sent out Clefable, and Drake Druddigon. Clefable let out a Moonblast, while Druddigon charged with a Poison Tail. Clefable's finger waggled, and she wound up casting a Protect. Clefable fired another Moonblast, and May was left smiling. Drake sent out Kingdra, and May looked up. Clefable cast a Moonblast, and Kingdra a high-powered blast of water that sent Clefable into May's chest. May yelped, and Clefable got up. She angrily waggled her finger, and used Splash.

"Good job," May said, watching the second Hydro Pump wipe out Clefable. May switched to Latias, who cast a Dragon Pulse to take out the Kingdra. Drake switched to Noivern, and May had an idea. She Mega Evolved her Latias, and fired another Dragon Pulse, taking out the Noivern. She did the same thing when Flygon came out, leaving Drake with only his Salamence.

"Wow, this was weird," May remarked.

"You cannot coast by the entire battle," Drake said. His Salamence made the faster move, using Dragon Rush to knock Latias to the ground, and Crunch to finish it off. May switched to Weavile. Salamence roared, and used Flamethrower. Weavile darted in, out and all around, before striking with an Ice Punch in Salamence's wings. Salamence dropped to the ground, and Weavile used an Ice Punch again, defeating it.

 _Round 4 clear! May August advances!_

"Superb! You seem to know what is required of you. A strong will and a stronger companionship. And, might I add, an idea of how to exploit type matchups to work in your favour? Now, press on! The Champion awaits!" Drake said. May smiled, healed her Pokémon, and breathed in. Steven awaited her next. She hoped she would be ready for the challenge.

* * *

May walked up the stairs at the end of the challenge, to see a plain, steel arena. She felt somewhat disappointed, before seeing Steven standing at the other end. He smiled invitingly, and once again, May felt her heart go into her throat. She wasn't sure what about Steven made him so attractive. And she hoped he would be a fair fight, if not an easy one.

"Welcome, May. I feel honoured to see you enter this room. From the moment I saw that fire in your eyes, I knew that one day, it would be that you and I would stand together in this room. Well, May… what have you learned on your journey? I would like to see you come at me… with all you have!" Steven said.

"You will see that, Steven. I accept the challenge," May said.

 _Pokémon Champion of Hoenn! May August and Steven Stone are ready to battle!_

Steven sent out an Excadrill, while May sent out her Gastrodon. Gastrodon performed a Surf strike, and Excadrill charged forward with Drill Run. Gastrodon spun around, and landed a Mud Bomb, taking down the Excadrill.

The next opponent was Bronzong. Gastrodon slung a Mud Bomb up, but Bronzong made the move miss with its Levitate. Bronzong used an Extrasensory strike, defeating Gastrodon. May switched to Weavile, who struck with a Night Slash. Bronzong dropped.

Steven next used Klinklang. Klinklang soared up, and used a Gear Grind on Weavile. Weavile staggered back, but couldn't use Night Slash before Klinklang's Mirror Shot. May switched companion to Arctos, who used a Flamethrower. Klinklang fired a Thunderbolt, and Arctos used another Flamethrower. Arctos shook, feeling a little tingly.

Steven sent out a Skarmory, who swooped in with Steel Wing as quickly as possible. Arctos dodged out of the way, and used a Thunderbolt. The strike passed through Skarmory, but landed too close to Arctos, dealing a bit of damage to it. Skarmory shrieked, and performed another Steel Wing, finishing off Arctos. May switched to Luxray. Luxray fired off a Discharge strike, dealing damage to the incoming Skarmory, and taking it out.

Steven sent out Aggron. Luxray charged, and used a Spark attack. Aggron shrugged it off, and used an Earthquake to defeat the Luxray. May switched in to Durant, who immediately burrowed underground. Aggron slammed down with an Earthquake, which led to questionable effect. Durant came up from underground, the Dig strike finished, before using a Metal Claw. The Metal Claw managed to defeat the Aggron.

Steven's last Pokémon was Metagross. Metagross could use a Zen Headbutt straight off to defeat Durant, forcing May's last Pokémon. She decided on using Sceptile.

"A starter on starter duel? You have the Sceptilite still?" Steven asked.

"Of course," May said, Mega Evolving Sceptile. Steven returned the favour, Mega Evolving his Metagross. The equivalent of another Metagross came in, and Metagross grew to massive proportions. Sceptile performed Night Slash, striking at the chinks in Metagross's design. Sceptile's physical might wasn't all there, though, allowing Metagross a turn. Metagross's Zen Headbutt came crashing down, dealing a lot of damage to Sceptile. May shivered, focusing. The voice of a young girl came to her ears.

 _"_ _You can do it, May! I believe in you! Because… because you're my hero!"_

Melissa had faith in her. And May wasn't about to let Melissa down. She commanded a second Night Slash, and Sceptile complied. Sceptile landed a critical hit, and Metagross groaned. It shook about, before dropping to the ground and reverting from Mega form.

"…Did I…" May said softly.

"Yes… May August… you have just become a Rank 10 Trainer. You have defeated the Champion in battle! You are an amazing Pokémon Trainer, and… I thank you. You have shown to me your true side of your battling… your companionship… your quick thinking… your determination… all qualities of a great trainer. And a great woman. You truly live up to what I believed you could accomplish when I first laid eyes on you," Steven said. May found herself furiously blushing, even more so when Steven walked up to her, and offered her his hand. May took it, and felt herself being guided to the room beyond the Champion's.

* * *

May looked around in awe. There were pictures of several people with their Pokémon all hung in this room. She even recognised Steven, looking rather young, with a Metagross and an array of non-Steel, Hoenn native Pokémon.

"Where are we?" May asked.

"This is the Hoenn Hall of Fame. Records of all Rank 10 Trainers are kept here. This is where the honour of reaching Rank 10 comes," Steven said. He indicated a space for May to stand. As she did so, a pale light enveloped her. She sent out all of her Pokémon, and found them all in perfect heath, even the ones that had fainted against Steven. The Pokémon organised themselves, Lopunny sitting on Arcanine, Delphi sitting with Gastrodon, and Sceptile and Latias beside May herself. Sceptile lay his arm on May's shoulders, while May started stroking Latias's head. Steven pulled out a camera, and the Pokémon all did their equivalents to smiling while trying to make sure they were in frame, with May giving out a great beam.

It was good to reach Rank 10 at last.

 _254: Sceptile. A true companion._

 _059: Arcanine. A physical fighter._

 _405: Luxray. Electrically charged hero._

 _748: Delphi. A breath of fresh air._

 _428: Lopunny. Lover of Arcanine._

 _777: Arctos. Goddess in wolf form._

 _632: Durant. Silent worker ant._

 _380: Latias. Symbol of friendship._

 _423: Gastrodon. Ocean's gift._

 _461: Weavile. Defender of night._

 _036: Clefable. Mystery of enigmas._


	8. Chapter Delta

_13:13, the 13_ _th_ _day of the 13_ _th_ _month._

 _Mossdeep Space Centre, Celestial Observatory._

 _Disaster has struck! The meteoroid's trajectory has suddenly changed direction. It now lies on collision course with our planet. The meteoroid is expected to make impact somewhere southwest of Sootopolis, on a small island on Route 131. Current theories on the sudden change in trajectory lie almost exclusively in the realm of life being on the meteoroid…_

* * *

Team Magma Grunt 008 stood atop the Sky Pillar, her trusty Whismur standing beside her. She discarded her Magma outfit, feeling the breeze again at long last.

"Thank goodness we're done with that stupid team, Aster… but we've only got weeks… no, maybe days…" Zinnia told her companion.

 _"_ _Hm?"_ Aster asked.

"Things have gotten tricky now, since that girl managed to stop Groudon from being revived like it should've been. What was her name again? May, was it? Well, it's not like that's a big deal. I have a new plan. But I'll have to make sure May's on board with this one… and I'll also need to tweak around with a Key Stone…" Zinnia said.

 _"_ _Miss Zinnia?"_ Aster asked.

"Aster… I will protect you," Zinnia said.

* * *

 _EPISODE DELTA_

* * *

May awoke with a smile on her face. It had been a week or two since she had reached Rank 10, and she had been out and about. She smiled at her newest companion, a small little Chikorita, before looking about at her team. As it turned out, her home in Littleroot had space for them all, and there was clearly something sturdy in the floor. She got up, yawned, and headed downstairs, Chikorita following her.

"Morning, May!" Norman called out. May absently waved, before doing a double-take. She hadn't taken the time to meet her father since reaching Rank 10, and she had just realised what a mistake that was.

"I've heard you reached Rank 10," Norman said.

"Yeah… all thanks to my friend. I owe some of it to you, I guess," May said.

"Oh, and Melissa stopped by. She wanted to catch you awake, but she had a bit of pressure following her impromptu vacation with you," Norman said, handing May a pair of tickets.

"Tickets to a star show in Mossdeep?" May asked.

"She wanted to go with you. She'll be available then, but she just had a little problem with her Lisia identity," May's mother said. Norman waved goodbye, before returning to Petalburg Gym.

"Oh, that dad of yours… he's so focused on his work. I know being a Gym Leader's a big job, but when it seems like being a celebrity is less work…" her mother said. The TV started to blare out, and both May and her mother turned.

*At last the Litleonid meteor shower returns to illuminate Hoenn's night sky! The star show held at the Mossdeep Space Centre will provide the best view of the shooting stars from the centre's lofty viewing deck!* the TV said.

"Ah… the Litleonids, hm? I remember seeing them with your dad 11 years ago when they last passed by… oh, that night was magical…" May's mother said.

"Bringing back a few bad memories there…" May said.

"Oh… well, nothing like that'll happen to you! You're going with a girl!" May's mother said. May smiled and laughed, heading outside. Her Chikorita had a little training, so she was fine leaving her Pokémon behind for a little. She came outside, to see an odd looking girl sitting on Birch's roof. She slid off, and rolled up to May.

"Hello there, May! I was just thinking about you! Are we in sync or what?" the woman asked.

"Huh?" May asked.

"Oh, where are my manners? The name's Zinnia. I know who you are, of course. May August, the newest Rank 10 Trainer and friend to _the_ Lisia Starlight. You have the potential for Mega Evolution, correct?" Zinnia asked.

 _"_ _Miss Zinnia?"_ a Whismur beside her asked.

"OK, OK, I'll stop. But this is a nice place, isn't it? Littleroot Town. I can see why you still live here instead of over with Lisia. Well… I guess we shouldn't drag on our first meeting, don't you think? Until next time…" Zinnia said, before walking into the trees and disappearing into the wind.

"…What a weird lady. I wonder if we'll meet again?" May asked herself.

 _"_ _May… who was that lady?"_ Chikorita asked.

"I don't know… and I'm rather fine not knowing," May said. Even still, she quickly went upstairs to retrieve her Pokémon. She came back downstairs, to hear Steven's voice sound. She looked around, before pulling out her Pokénav.

"Steven?" May asked.

*Yes, May. I'd imagine you'd be a little shocked. Truth is, this is a communication mode that Devon is still currently developing. A version of it has been inserted into every Pokénav Plus. It's designed only to be used in emergencies… but I reckon this counts as an emergency. I need you to come to the Devon Corporation in Rustboro. There's something I can only say in person…* Steven said. The Pokénav shut off, and May pocketed it. She blushed slightly, before calling on Latias to soar to Rustboro.

* * *

May landed beside the Devon Corporation. Steven waved at her as she approached, and she blushed. She blushed even more so to see Melissa standing by his side. Now that her double identity as Lisia was an open secret, Melissa had delighted in wearing dresses just to delight May, and this occasion was no different. A sunshine yellow sundress rolled down her sides, the Latios Pendant prominent on her neck, but Melissa's expression captivated May's attention much more. Although she was delighted to see May, there was confusion behind her eyes… May hated to see her like that.

"Sorry about summoning you so suddenly," Steven said, drawing May's attention back to him. He opened the door to Devon, and May entered, Melissa following. The three went to the top floor, to Mr. Stone and his fabulous stone collection. Melissa went ogling while May, Steven and Mr. Stone discussed other matters.

"Welcome, May. It's been a while, has it not? But alas, this is no time for jokes or joy or generosity… 3,000 years ago. There was a great war, in a region far away from here. That war was brought to an end by a weapon created by one man. Powering that weapon… life energy of Pokémon," Mr. Stone said. May gasped, and her Chikorita cried out. Melissa jumped, and ran over to start stroking it.

"The energy gathered from so many Pokémon… some would call it reprehensible. However, my grandfather thought otherwise. He sought to use the energy to improve the lives of people and Pokémon. And so he created our greatest development, Infinity Energy," Mr. Stone said. Both Chikorita and Melissa were shivering, and May was wondering if she'd have to join the hug.

"Anyway, our Infinity Energy has allowed us to become behemoths in the industry. The Devon Parts you delivered to earn you that Lopunnite and the Eon Pendants you and Melissa wear were used to power a submarine using Infinity Energy. And then we moved on to exploring space… where the real issue starts. A huge asteroid, more than six miles in diameter, is currently on track to collide with our planet. We and Mossdeep have been collaborating to come up with a plan to save us… but for our plans to succeed, we need a Meteorite Shard," Mr. Stone said.

"You want her to get the shard for you?" Steven asked.

"Of course! Good work, m'boy. May, I want you to make your way to the Granite Cave near Dewford. We suspect that Meteorite Shards can be found there. Son, I want you to head to the Space Centre and start the preparations with the Link Cable," Mr. Stone said. Steven nodded. May was thinking about Granite Cave… that was where she first met Steven. Her life had changed forever on that day…

"Anyway, May, if anything comes up, I will contact you," Steven said, leaving Devon.

"Be careful, Steven," Mr. Stone said.

"I'm counting on you, May. You and Steven will save the world here…" Mr. Stone said. May got to her feet, and nodded.

"Are you coming with me, Melissa?" May asked.

"Yes!" Melissa said, jumping up. She came up next to May, still holding Chikorita. May nodded, and the pair departed for Dewford. Melissa played May's Eon Flute, summoning Latios to come with them. May looked over at her, surprised, but now wasn't the time for concerns like that.

* * *

May and Melissa entered Dewford Cave, to see Zinnia studying the wall painting, muttering to herself.

"Who's she?" Melissa asked.

"Zinnia… and that's all I know," May said back. Zinnia turned around, and spotted May and Melissa.

"Oh, hi, May! Nice to see you again! Are you here for the painting… or are you here for that? The Meteorite Shards with power for the Legendary Pokémon of the heavens?" Zinnia asked.

"The latter," May said.

"…May… I can't hold it back. I need to battle you," Zinnia said.

"Really?" May asked.

"Of course! But are you ready to battle me?" Zinnia asked. May nodded, and Zinnia charged forward, sending out a Salamence. May sent out her Latias, and commanded Dragon Pulse. Salamence was sent backwards, before it charged forward with an Outrage. Latias dodged to one side, and fired another Dragon Pulse, defeating Salamence outright.

"That's it! That was what I was looking for… I really felt that battle, short as it was. Here, take this Meteorite Shard!" Zinnia said. She handed the Meteorite Shard to May, beaming oddly all the while. She looked at May, and spotted the Meteorite from Mt. Chimney in it.

"I'd keep a hold of both of those, May," Zinnia said. She started leaving the cave, before turning back to May.

"The actions you're taking now… are they based on the ideals you cling to? Or are they based on actual truths? If they are… how much of the truth do you think you know?" Zinnia asked. She left, her Whismur following her.

"What?" Melissa asked.

"Philosophy when the world's on the line… couldn't have picked a worse time," May said. Her Pokénav started ringing, and May pulled it up.

"May? Did you find the Meteorite Shard?" Steven asked.

"Yup," May said.

"In that case, we need you to get to Mossdeep Space Centre. We have little time left," Steven said. May and Melissa nodded to each other, and ran back outside Granite to Soar over to Mossdeep as quickly as possible.

* * *

May and Melissa ran up to Mossdeep Space Centre, and came up the building to see Steven and Professor Cozmo. Steven looked up.

"Ah! Thanks for coming!" Professor Cozmo said, looking up as well. Melissa walked up to the pair, and handed Professor Cozmo the Meteorite Shard.

"I'm surprised you know the professor, actually… you are quite the connected little one," Steven said, smirking. May shrugged modestly.

"Anyway, my dear May… our plan at current involves using the Infinity Energy in our rocket, combined with the energy found within Key Stones. We start by artificially replicating the massive energy triggered during Mega Evolution. We will fire this massive energy into space, and create a warp hole. By creating this warp hole in the meteoroid's path, we hope to be able to transport it somewhere far, far away from here," Professor Cozmo said.

"And where would that be?" Melissa asked.

"Not here," Professor Cozmo said vaguely. "At any rate, this technology has already been used in some common devices. Like warp panels," Professor Cozmo said.

"Never seen 'em," May said.

"Anyway, our Link Cable should be able to do the trick. But we'll need a bit more energy than we anticipated… maybe one more Meteorite Shard?" Professor Cozmo asked. May sighed, before the sound of someone entering the room echoed. May and Melissa turned, to see Zinnia again.

"Hi," May said out of habit.

"Nice… so this is the heart of the Space Centre…" Zinnia said, as usual, somewhere very perpendicular to the here and the now. Her Whismur jumped up and down happily.

"Excuse me! You can't just let yourself in here!" a lady said, calling out from the stairwell.

"She does that a lot," May remarked.

"Yeah, don't be such a stick in the mud! What's the harm?" Zinnia asked. She turned.

"Anyway, boys, the name's Zinnia. Just a regular old tourist!" Zinnia said.

"…From how much you show up, I highly doubt that," May said.

"Yeah, why not? So this is what has come of human technology and hope and blood and sweat and tears and everything else I'm forgetting. I know all about this thingymabobber of yours… and that energy you're using to fuel this rocket. That abominable technology humanity first thought up 3,000 years ago… you're going around claiming that this is best for humanity, or the best for the whole world…" Zinnia said.

"I don't like where this is going," May said.

"It's a snap of your fingers to repeat the sins of the past. Worse… if what I happened to hear is true, you're on your way to commit an error more abominable than before!" Zinnia said.

"So you'd rather we sit here wringing our hands, waiting for the meteoroid to strike us?" Steven asked.

"Your problem being…?" Zinnia asked. She turned to May.

"You're a Rank 10 Trainer, and from what I hear, there's a good head screwed on those shoulders. Do you have some better idea?" Zinnia asked.

"Uh… wait, something's coming… nah… hm… something's spinning about in there," May said.

"That's promising! You'll have to tell me, so we can set these guys straight!" Zinnia said.

"I never told you I had more than nuggets in the rough! I don't even know if they're gold or bronze yet!" May said.

"Look, boys, I'm not here to criticise the way you guys are looking at this. But I want to be sure you've thought this through very well. There are necessary sacrifices, and unnecessary sacrifices. And, what a surprise, this is the best you could come up with. Instead of trying to make something out of nothing, you decide to just recycle the mistakes of the past right out? Boy's heads were a lot more screwed on back in the good days…" Zinnia said.

"I fail to see how we're recycling the mistakes of the past…" Professor Cozmo said.

"Actually, same here! You're compounding on them! That takes the cake! You boys need some imagination. Wait… you were in a conversation or something, right? Sorry about that… we'll take ourselves out of this mess," Zinnia said. She led Aster from the building.

"Who was that woman…" Steven asked.

"I've met her twice before, and I'm only slightly better informed," May said.

"Anyway… we need to collect another Meteorite Shard, an extremely pure one… they can only be found at Meteor Falls," Professor Cozmo said.

"Meteor Falls?" May asked.

"North of Rustboro, dividing Routes 114 and 115. There's no Gyms or anything like that up there, so we had no reason to go there. There's a Contest Hall there, though, so I'm quite familiar with Fallabor… I don't think I've been in Meteor Falls too much, though," Melissa said.

"There'll no doubt be more than a Meteorite Shard… girls, follow me as quickly as you are able," Steven said. May and Melissa nodded, as the three left Mossdeep Space Centre, and let Skarmory, Latios and Latias fly them on their way.

* * *

The three arrived in Meteor Falls, an explosion of mixed colours for a rather neat effect. The three started searching for a Meteorite Shard, which Steven found. He let May know a little later, so that he might meet someone at the Fall's top-rear. May arrived, for Steven to introduce May to a descendant of the Draconids.

"I am one of the Draconid people. One of those ancient folk tasked with passing down the knowledge of Mega Evolution and the great lore of Lord Rayquaza, the beginning of all. Since times long gone, Hoenn has repeatedly suffered great disasters. At times, the destruction took the form of a huge meteoroid, which fell upon our land from distant space. At others, the Primal Reversions of our own super-ancient Pokémon brought us to the brink of destruction. Each time, it was Lord Rayquaza that saved us from doom," the Draconid said.

"I see… so we must call upon Lord Rayquaza now?" May asked.

"It is not that easy. A chosen Lorekeeper, standing before a stone shining with rainbow light, offered up a wish to the great one. And Lord Rayquaza's body was suffused with a brilliant light to transform. In its transformed state, Rayquaza's power was more devastating than any other, almost even rivalling the Creator, and certainly more than a match for the super-ancient Pokémon in their Primal form," the Draconid said.

"A rainbow-coloured stone… an invocation from the Lorekeeper… and a Rayquaza unlike any other ever seen… Mega Evolution, perhaps?" Steven asked.

"A Pokémon, a person, a stone of power… the bonds that tie them together… this is Mega Evolution, all right. Or what later peoples called Mega Evolution," the Draconid said.

"So this mechanism for Mega Evolution was discovered as a result of the first meeting between humanity and Rayquaza…" Steven said.

"I always heard it was Lucario," May remarked.

"One last question… about the Lorekeeper…" Steven said.

"The Lorekeeper is the one who inherited the knowledge and power to summon Lord Rayquaza when disaster imperils the world. The true Lorekeeper of this generation is called Zinnia. The disaster approaching our planet… Zinnia has been trying to avert it in her own way. She joined an organisation that sought to revive the super-ancient Pokémon. She taught them the secrets needed to bring back these threats and summon the great Dragon itself. She's quite unhappy with you for thwarting those efforts, by the way," the Draconid said.

"Sorry for saving the world…" May said.

"She travels the land, scouring for Key Stones…" the Draconid muttered.

"So that woman at the Space Centre was a Draconid… and she was involved in that attempted revival of the super-ancient Pokémon… knowing of Groudon's power, understanding the terrible changes it would wreak upon our world…" Steven said.

"Not going to lie, I don't trust her with the fate of our planet," May said.

"Well, tell us what your idea is," Steven said.

"I'm still working on it… plus she's given me some more idea to work with," May said.

"Balance must rule this world… history is doomed to repeat. Our people have overcome a great many disasters, but it has always been through great, great sacrifice. Yet we have continued to struggle to preserve our peace for as many years as possible. That is how we have protected this world upon which we live. I do not know how you plan to move forward. But do you believe you are not sacrificing anything for your own protection?" the Draconid said.

"Between you and Zinnia, I'm not even sure of my own name," May said.

"Zinnia will follow her convictions to the end. Even knowing the sacrifices they require. Even if the sacrificial blade is levelled at her own heart," the Draconid said. Silence descended upon the group.

"Hey, guys! When were you going to help me?" Melissa asked, scrambling up the ledges on Meteor Falls. A Bayleef was at her side.

"…Melissa, I am returning to Rustboro, to Devon. I have an odd sense… and my intuition tends to be correct," Steven said.

"Oh man, don't tell me I'm climbing back down!" Melissa said.

"Those cliffs are meant for jumping down," Steven said. May took pity on her, and helped her down and out of Meteor Falls. She returned her now evolved Bayleef to her Poké Ball, too big to fit on Latios's back, before the two soared off in Rustboro's direction.

* * *

The pair landed back in front of Devon, to see a scientist bolt out. May landed, looking about in concern. Melissa landed behind her, and looked into the building.

"This is bad… Team Magma stole the control device for the Link Cable…" the scientist said.

"Magma?" May asked.

"Oh yes, a dimension shifter. The person who stole it was short and pretty, with a nasty look in her eyes. They must've headed for the Mossdeep Space Centre…" the scientist said.

"Quite the run-around…" May muttered to herself, as she climbed on Latias's back yet again.

* * *

The pair landed in Mossdeep, and spotted Courtney. Something about her looked off, as she looked around while walking and made a few missteps here and there. May shivered, worried about how the girl was reacting with her mechanical parts. The two followed her into Mossdeep, watching her as she moved up the stairs to the second floor.

"Courtney… what do you intend to do with that device?" Steven asked. "That is our last hope of saving this planet."

*Last brzzt hope? Whirr… broken… team… magmanisation… brzzt… broken… May… May… May…* Courtney said.

"Courtney… I don't know what's wrong with you, but there's no need to be so rash. You should really take a seat if things aren't going well for you," Steven said.

*Enough… I can't… enough… please…* Courtney said, holding out the dimensional shifter, before moving about. Steven reached out for it, but didn't want to risk hurting himself, Courtney, or the shifter.

"Courtney… Courtney, relax!" May said.

"May… there's no choice. We have to somehow disable her before she destroys our last hope of salvation, intentionally or otherwise!" Steven said.

"Right… Steven, try to stop her moving! There has to be a failsafe switch somewhere… we have to shut her down!" May said. Steven and Melissa rushed forward, pinning Courtney to the ground. May started searching Courtney's entire form, finding little but unexpectedly fleshy parts. She finally found a hinge, in Courtney's neck. She pried it open with all the strength she had in her lone arm, using her stump as leverage. It pulled open, with a button on the inside. May pushed the button, and Courtney's struggling abated. She let out the sound of whirring slowing down and stopping.

"…Wait a minute…" May said, horror dawning upon her. She looked to Melissa, for whom a similar realisation was sinking in. Steven took the dimensional shifter, and May started checking for a power-back-on button. The cry of a Whismur sounded, and May looked up.

"Again? Now's not the time…" May said, as Zinnia followed after the Whismur. The Whismur jumped up, and snatched the dimensional shifter from Steven.

"Nice one, Aster… what the hell happened here?" Zinnia asked.

"Courtney malfunctioned… we had to shut her down," May said.

"Oh… uh…" Zinnia said nervously.

"…I don't want to ask this, but… did you mess with her programming?" May asked. Melissa took over attempted rebooting.

"I didn't mean to kill her! I just meant for her to get this!" Zinnia said, holding out the dimensional shifter. "Quite the impressive machine, is it not? Snap your fingers, the asteroid vanishes, and we all live happily ever after? The best hope we have of saving this planet and everything on it?"

"You're mad, Zinnia… there was no reason to risk Courtney like that just for it! Her oil is on your hands!" May said.

"Let me finish. This meteoroid could also be the worst tragedy imaginable for some other world and everything on it. Hope for our world just for tragedy on another… you get it, don't you?" Zinnia asked.

"…So, what you're saying is…" May started.

"My people, from generation to generation, pass along the lore about the distortions in the world borne by the Mega Evolution mechanism. And about the existence of another world, which we have observed to be just like this one and yet… not the same. A Hoenn almost exactly like this one… and yet, at the same time, completely at odds with it. Brendan siding with the righteous Team Magma to prevent May and the villainous Team Aqua from awakening the super-ancient Pokémon of the oceans, Kyogre. No robots. No Melissa. And, most importantly… no Mega Evolution. The evolution of Pokémon did not follow their world as it did ours. Infinity Energy is unknown to them. Boy, I wonder what would happen to that world, a world of heroes, if one day, out of the blue, a meteoroid appeared?" Zinnia asked.

"…I think I get the picture…" May said.

"Why, of all things, am I completely removed from reality?" Melissa asked.

" _That's_ what strikes you about this mirror-world? What kind of world is it that _I'm_ the evil one?" May asked.

"…Looks like it's beyond the power of your imagination," Zinnia said. She threw the dimensional shifter into the air. All eyes watched is descent in what seemed like slow motion, as it reached the floor, and smashed. Zinnia's foot came forward, and pushed the shifter back down, breaking the shifter even further.

"What kind of fool are you? You have no substantive proof, and yet you claim another world like our own exists? Out of this fantasy, you have destroyed our only hope?" Professor Cozmo asked.

"And, if that's truly how the world looks, why is it worth sparing?" May asked.

"You just don't get it, do you? Is it really up to us to determine the fate of their world? Why is it that we are more morally advanced than they? Is it because their villains are our heroes? It is a world where the perspective is different, not deficit, and here you are, going on about how our world is so much more worth protecting!" Zinnia said. May opened her mouth, but had been humbled.

"Anyway. We can protect both this world and the world on the other side. Anyway… I also need this," Zinnia said. She walked up to Melissa, and pulled the Mega Tiara from her hair. Melissa hurriedly dived down, and May rushed over to fix her wig before her identity as Lisia came out.

"What the hell?" May asked.

"Well, it looks like my next appointment is calling, so I'll excuse myself now. Later," Zinnia said, leaving everyone in complete confusion.

"On a scale of one to ten, she ranks about a nine on the weird scale," May said.

"Thirteen, even! She's doomed us all and I don't think she realises it!" Professor Cozmo said.

"Melissa, go to Mt. Pyre, and bury her. I've got to go tell her family," May said, running out of the building to the Team Magma Hideout.

* * *

May entered the place, shivers still going down her spine at her memories. She looked around, before finding Maxie, Tabitha and Brendan. Zinnia was standing before them.

"Again?" May asked, before making herself less prominent.

"And the winner is Zinnia!" Zinnia exclaimed. Maxie was growling at Zinnia. Presumably, something bad had happened, like Zinnia maybe having owned up to Courtney's death: not likely, considering she was nowhere near sombre enough.

"I have fallen to this woman? How…" Maxie said in disbelief. Tabitha went to comfort his father, while Brendan stepped up to Zinnia.

"Who are you?" Brendan asked, one hand on a Poké Ball.

"Now that's a surprisingly difficult question. I couldn't become who I was supposed to be, so who does that make me now? …Haha! Whatever. Enough introspection and soul searching… May!" Zinnia cried out.

"Darn it… now what, Zinnia? You told them yet?" May asked.

"I was expecting you to come over and admit to that," Zinnia said.

"Don't you dare blame me. Who was it who made me do it in the first place, huh?" May asked.

"What are you talking about?" Brendan asked. May looked at him, a sad light in her eye.

"Brendan… Courtney's been shut down," May said.

"What?" Tabitha cried out.

"Im… Impossible… her emergency shut-down switch was sealed! Besides, who'd want to shut her down?" Maxie asked.

"Ask her. She tampered with her programming to try and get her to destroy humanity's hope," May said.

"Well, that's not me breaking open the emergency shut-down switch and activating it by force, is it?" Zinnia asked.

"Zinnia, you still haven't told me why you think that was justified beyond saving a world where I'm the bad guy," May said.

"…What's the difference between that one and this one now, May? You're the hero, you're the one who's meant to save the world, and you've gone and shut down a perfectly serviceable robot!" Zinnia said.

"Courtney was no robot…" Brendan said.

"May, where is she? I'll try and put her back online," Maxie said.

"Melissa took her to Mt. Pyre," May said. Maxie pushed past May and Zinnia, Zinnia nicking Maxie's Key Stone on the way.

"Well, that's it for me. I can do what I need now. May, you go pick up your girlfriend and meet me on Sky Pillar. That's where I'll be doing my thing. I really do hope you'll chase me down," Zinnia said, before darting away.

"Who does that girl think she is?" Tabitha asked.

"I don't know for certain… but I'm going to find out," May said.

"May…" Brendan said.

"Sorry, Brendan… I hope there'll be no hard feelings," May said. Brendan came up close to her.

"Did… Did Courtney shut down in peace?" Brendan asked.

"…She was full of glitches… it was… it was hard to look at…" May said.

"…Mercy… Mercy override… thank you…" Brendan said. Tabitha looked at May.

"…Avenge her for us, will you?" Tabitha asked.

"…Acknowledged," May said.

* * *

May (and after a brief stop, Melissa), headed to the Sky Pillar on Route 131. The pair of them attempted to fly directly to the top, only for some odd wind currents to give their efforts pause. Melissa looked around, before guiding May a short distance away, before a large door. May could see no opening in the Pillar itself, so she assumed that this door would be the entrance.

"You have a key?" May asked.

"Not a key… this door can only be opened by the hand of someone descended from the ancient people of Sootopolis…" Melissa said. She took off her wig, and handed it to May. She stepped squarely in front of the door, and moved her arms about in a fascinating manner. May would have admitted she wasn't entirely sure what she was doing, before a bright blue-green light appeared at Melissa's breast. Melissa pushed the light forward, into the door. The door shone the same blue-green, before disappearing.

"Phew… didn't think I had enough Sootopolian blood…" Melissa said. She took the wig back, before the two set foot into the tunnel. May sent out Bayleef to keep the pair company.

* * *

May and Melissa emerged from the tunnel into a ruinous tower. Pieces high and low had crumbed about everywhere, and ladders had been added here and there. Whatever the tower's original design was, it had been lost to time. In the midst of looking around, May found herself bumping into Zinnia.

"You…" May said.

"You came. Thanks for that. I'm really feeling it… right here…" Zinnia said.

"Zinnia… what's going on?" Melissa asked.

"…Look… at the paintings that still remain on the walls of this tower… these paintings are the history of humanity, Pokémon, and nature itself. The tales that the Draconids, my ancestors, have passed down for thousands of years… I shall pass that history and lore on to you," Zinnia said.

"…You have me interested," May said.

"Thousands of years ago, in the primal age long lost… the world was overflowing with natural energy. Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre fought for that energy in endless, furious clashes. Torrents lasting for days, followed by intense droughts. But in the face of that Primal power, people could do nothing. They could only watch as disaster upon disaster swept over them. In such a time, a great many meteoroids poured from the darkness of space, from a place higher than even the heavens. The meteoroids fell in their multitude upon a waterfall that had long been home to a tribe of Dragon Pokémon users… and that's chapter one," Zinnia said.

"There's more?" Melissa asked.

"We'll need to climb higher before I can tell you more," Zinnia said. She jumped up the ruins, and gestured for May and Melissa to follow. Melissa started climbing, her and Bayleef helping May to navigate the ruins.

* * *

"The meteors shone with a rainbow brilliance, as if some great life was held within… as if drawn by the brilliance, a Pokémon in a blazing emerald colour descended from the heavens… Rayquaza," Zinnia said.

"Rayquaza…" May remarked.

"Rayquaza's power overwhelmed that of the Primal Pokémon, and peace returned to our world. The people revered Rayquaza as a true saviour. A thousand years after this time, the meteoroids once again fell… a huge meteoroid, far greater than those that came before, struck the planet, boring deep into the ocean and leaving behind it a crater larger than any other," Zinnia said.

"That land becoming my home, Sootopolis," Melissa said.

"Well… that's chapter two!" Zinnia said. She started jumping again, and the three started following once more. There was a near miss with May struggling to catch onto a pillar, but Melissa and Bayleef felt they were making good help for May.

* * *

"Now, our tale reaches the best part…" Zinnia said.

"I think I know it… Sootopolis was born from a great meteoroid strike. It was the first of many disasters to befall humanity. But, when it punched into the planet, a great welling of natural energy blossomed from the crack beneath it… in the Cave of Origin…" Melissa said.

"Now who's telling the story here? Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre awoke, in search of that massive energy. The people had a wish… a wish for the Legendary Pokémon of emerald light to appear again. The Meteorite that lay at the heart of Sootopolis gave a boundless brilliance… in that light, it resembled a vast, powerful Key Stone. And Rayquaza descended from whence it came. The people fell to their knees and made a wish for salvation. As they did so, a great change came about the Legenday Pokémon. It was enveloped in blinding light. As it receded… they beheld a Rayquaza beyond all knowledge. A sublime figure, incandescent with overwhelming life force. Humanity's wish brought about Rayquaza's transformation in the face of the rainbow stone… A wish. An intangible thing, invisible to the eye. Yet the wish bound people and Pokémon together, enabling the Legendary Pokémon to change its form. Are you not reminded of something?" Zinnia asked.

"A Mega Evolution," May remarked. Zinnia progressed up wordlessly, and May and Melissa resigned themselves to following.

* * *

"Did you have to drag us up this tower bit by bit?" May asked.

"Don't complain now… the story's at its end! Rayquaza once again confronted Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre. The golden filaments that sprang from its body covered the sky. An emerald brilliance illuminated the area. A terrible wind rose. That wind and light visibly sapped Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre's power… Drained of their primal powers, the two vanished into the depths of land and sea. Rayquaza watched them go, regaining its usual appearance, before soaring back up into the heavens where it dwelled. A witness to the events, a tall visitor from a far land, said, 'It is the Δ, born of the great disturbances in the world. By the bonds born of mankind's wish and the power of the stones, it will calm the troubles that plague the world'. That was when the Draconids constructed the great tower, to hold the rainbow stone that granted Rayquaza its power, and to try to get a little closer to Rayquaza in the heavens above. To record the history of their trials and the great feats of mighty Rayquaza for all to know, they left behind the murals you see here," Zinnia said.

"Impressive… if a little big," May said.

"You try fitting all this lore on one tiny wall! Well… I suppose it's time for the last chapter in our tale…" Zinnia said, taking in a breath.

"You're still going?" Melissa asked.

"A thousand years of peace followed that time. But the Draconid people, learning from their history's cyclical nature, foretold that meteoroids would fall on this land again. The meteoroid to come was prophesised to be far greater than those that had come before it. Enough to break the world forever…" Zinnia said.

"That meteoroid you stopped Mossdeep from sending away?" May asked.

"It was going to destroy another world… are you really still going on about that?" Zinnia asked.

"…No…" May said dejectedly.

"In order to prevent this great calamity, those who help knowledge of the past arrived at a plan. The plan to invoke Rayquaza, the great saviour, and summon it to this land before the meteoroid could strike. And that's the end of the Draconid's tale..." Zinnia said.

"Finally," Melissa muttered.

"I spent a long time thinking about how I could protect the happiness of as many people as possible… what I must do, as one who holds both knowledge and power… the one who bears the heavy wishes of those who could not live up to that fate…" Zinnia said, before looking over at Aster.

"…We must move forward," May said. Zinnia gestured, leading the three to the top of the pillar.

* * *

May and Melissa looked about.

"Welcome to the Dragonhark Altar, May. You know what I intend to do here now, don't you?" Zinnia asked.

"Of course. You want to summon Rayquaza and destroyed the meteoroid that way. You know, you could've just told us from the get-go," May said.

"I had higher hopes for your people's morality…" Zinnia remarked.

"Yeah… ours…" Melissa snarked. Zinnia turned up to face the sky.

"Ever since I was a little girl, I have always turned my eyes up to the sky. When I was so full of uncertainty that I felt my heart might be crushed by it… when I was so grief-stricken and alone I thought my heart might break of it… I turned and looked up… so my tears would never, ever fall…" Zinnia said. May and Melissa looked between each other, wondering what was up with Zinnia.

"What about you, May?" Zinnia asked.

"…Ever since I was young, I was always teased about my missing forearm. So I worked. I worked and worked, so that I might live my life without ever remembering my handicap…" May said.

"My parents weren't the nicest… I cried into the clouds of my Swablu, and then Altaria, several times a night… and then Uncle Wallace came… and helped me into the world of contests…" Melissa said.

"Right… I used to watch the stars all the time… together with Aster. We stood together, in good times, and in bad… I loved her. I loved her with everything I had. But I still lost her... May… promise me… promise me Melissa won't ever have to go through what I have…" Zinnia said. May and Melissa both nodded.

"Just a little longer… I think it's time… I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you…" Zinnia said.

"…You were only trying to do the right thing…" May said.

 _"_ _With jewel bright and borrowed might from the spirits of the departed… through sacred rite, in thy great site, my life as well I offer…"_ Zinnia said. She held up a bunch of Key Stones, Melissa's Mega Tiara among them. They shone with a bright light.

 _"_ _I summon thee… to aid… this fight… and save us… from disaster! Realise them… upon this world… for this do I summon thee!"_ Zinnia added. The earth roared and shook, and May grabbed Melissa. The two tried their hardest to stay in place. A beam shone upon the top of the Sky Pillar, and a green snake appeared atop it. Patterned in gold and red trim, Rayquaza stood before the trio.

 _Now what?_ Rayquaza roared.

"I… I did it… the world… will be saved… Aster, I did it… Great Rayquaza! Hear my wish! Achieve your Mega Evolution! Take hold of your true power! Show me your true face! The Rayquaza that will save this planet!" Zinnia commanded.

 _…_ _And how are you planning to help me do that?_ Rayquaza asked.

"How… Rayquaza… I have all the Key Stones that could withstand your power… and summoned you here… you came…" Zinnia said. "Come on and Mega Evolve!"

"Do you have a Rayquazite?" May asked.

 _No, you fool…_ Rayquaza said.

"But then what? Surely you'd have the power you need? The Meteorites in your body aren't enough?" Zinnia asked. "Has everything I've done… up to now… been… Aster…"

"If it helps, I have a spare," May said, burrowing through her bag, and pulling out her Meteorite. It began glowing, and Rayquaza roared. He reached out, and swallowed it. Light began spilling from within Rayquaza's body.

"…May, swallowing meteorites allows it to store as much power as a Mega Stone… Your Meteorite has summoned the power needed for Rayquaza to Mega Evolve! Amazing!" Zinnia said.

 _Child who granted this power unto me… challenge me. Defeat me in single combat, and my power shall be granted onto you for this juncture…_ Rayquaza said. May nodded, and pulled out a Poké Ball. She chose to send out Latias, and Mega Evolved it.

Latias faced against Rayquaza, the god among Dragons. Latias fired off a Dragon Pulse, only to be met by Rayquaza's own Dragon Pulse. Latias began circling Rayquaza. Rayquaza fired a Hyper Voice, which Latias dodged at high speed. Latias focused, and dropped a Thunderbolt on Rayquaza. Rayquaza flailed, and a light bulb appeared over May's head. She opened her bag, and began searching through the TMs she had amassed during her time as a Rank 10 Trainer. One of them had the move she wanted… she found it, and pulled it up.

"Latias!" May cried out. Latias appeared beside May, and May held out the TM. Latias traced it with her hand, and nodded. She shot up to Rayquaza. Rayquaza prepared to fire a Hyper Voice at Latias, but she was ready. She held out her hand, and fired an Ice Beam. The Ice Beam shot straight through the Hyper Voice, and struck Rayquaza where it counted.

 _Grr… I hate to admit it, but you have bested me…_ Rayquaza said. May smirked, and returned Latias.

"Congratulations, May… history has chosen you… the truth remains that Rayquaza has chosen you, and not me… I don't know how to put this into words… I think I understand why… May, take this," Zinnia said. May held out her hand, and was surprised to find Zinnia's flowing poncho in her hands.

"You will be the successor to our long history now. You have the strength to control legends… and now, I pass unto you the final key to Rayquaza's true power. A move that only Rayquaza can perform… Dragon Ascent," Zinnia said. She held out her hand, and a bright light shone. Rayquaza's eyes widened, as the power of Dragon Ascent entered his conscious.

"And now… my final duty as Lorekeeper… prove to me, May, that you can master the power of Lord Rayquaza. In battle. That is my final duty of the last Draconid Lorekeeper! Show me that you can exceed the history we have clung to until this day!" Zinnia said. May nodded, and the two locked eyes for battle.

* * *

The battle, if you could call it that, was shorter than that of Latias against Rayquaza. May's fervent wish to Rayquaza shone brightly, and Rayquaza Mega Evolved into Mega Rayquaza. The golden highlights flowed in the breeze, and the aerodynamic blades changed form into lethal-looking aerodynamic blades. A mysterious air current rent the field, and Rayquaza's power was sufficient to wipe out all five of Zinnia's Dragons in one move apiece. Tremendous might, indeed.

"Just as I had expected…" Zinnia remarked.

"Wow…" May said, eyes wide.

"It falls on to you now… You should be able to beat that meteoroid that's approaching the planet. You and Rayquaza… together… I am leaving this task to you, our new Successor. Successor May. You and Rayquaza must protect nature, Pokémon, people…" Zinnia said. Melissa reached into May's bag, and pulled out the Magma Suit for her to wear. May breathed in deeply. She hopped astride Rayquaza, and the pair launched high into the heavens, into space. Melissa and Zinnia smiled at the sight.

May rode Rayquaza from orbit, Rayquaza Mega Evolved and slicing through space with ease. It shot towards the meteoroid, slicing through it and destroying it without a problem. May and Rayquaza stopped and turned, looking back at where it was. A triangle remained… perfectly cut, and at odds with its background.

"That's…" May started. The triangle moved about in an odd pattern, before sprouting four tentacles.

 _Child… allow me to handle this…_ Rayquaza said. May gulped, watching as an orange creature appeared, blue markings about it, and the tentacles resuming form as two arms. May didn't know what it was, but she wasn't guessing friendly. The creature shot forward, and knocked a Poké Ball free of May's grip. As May reached to grab it and put it in place, an idea came to her. She focused, pushing the Poké Ball from the Magma Suit quickly and easily. She shuddered slightly, watching Rayquaza's moves strike the being. She threw the Poké Ball forward, and the creature entered it. The Poké Ball shook once, twice, thrice…

May caught it. May didn't know what it was, but she caught it.

"…Let's get back to Sky Pillar…" May said, still reeling from the encounter. No matter what the creature was, that would not be an easy encounter to forget.

* * *

May landed back on Sky Pillar, and allowed Rayquaza to return to his sky home. She removed her Magma Suit, and accepted a hug from Melissa. May looked around, and noticed a Whismur and a Bagon.

"Where's Zinnia?" May asked.

"…She's gone, May. She told me that she could bring everything to an end… and that we should forge our beginning. She bade us farewell, before… May… she jumped off the tower. Knowing her, I don't think it was lethal…" Melissa said. May turned to the Bagon, who was smiling at May, and the Whismur, who was sitting beside the Bagon happily.

"She left behind Aster?" May asked.

"I think she'd have wanted to let go of her past…" Melissa said. "If she survived the fall… she'd be wandering the earth, looking for her own goal…"

"So… we look after the Bagon and the Whismur?" May asked. Melissa shrugged, and May threw a pair of Poké Balls at them. They were caught, and May decided that she'd do it regardless.

* * *

A few days had passed since then. May and Melissa had returned the Key Stones that Zinnia had stolen, and sorted around a few outstanding affairs, before the day of the Litleonid shower was due to arrive. In the interests of not taking up too much space, May took only the Bagon and Whismur from Sky Pillar, as well as her recent partners Bayleef and Tepig. May met Melissa inside the Mossdeep Observation Deck, and sat beside her to watch the Litleonid shower.

"…May… this was amazing… I don't think I've felt this way for a good long while…" Melissa said.

"Nor I, Melissa…" May said. Bayleef nudged May to the side, so she was sitting almost directly beside Melissa, her arm having to go around Melissa's shoulder. Tepig sat on their laps, making sure they couldn't get up.

"Tee hee…" Melissa said, turning a bright pink. May smiled, and lay her head on top of Melissa's. The two smiled, watching the Litleonids pass overhead, before eventually finally standing, ready to leave. As the two left the station, Melissa turned to May nervously.

"What is it, Melissa?" May asked. She leaned forward, and gave May a kiss on the cheek. May started furiously blushing, as Melissa boarded her Latios and headed to Mossdeep. May stepped astride Latias, and shot into the sky for Littleroot.

She'd have a lot to think about going forward.


End file.
